Changed Futures
by Kay2010SU
Summary: Post Hogwarts! Hermione comes home for Harry's wedding...In the past Hermione and Ron ruined their relationship now in the future can they change in order to love again?
1. Chapter 1

It all started ten years ago. I remember it like it was yesterday and still it seems like a lifetime ago. It is funny that when time passes people change. You change. Well let me tell you my story:

When I turned 11, I got the pleasure of attending the finest school in England, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The first couple months were torture in the social department because I really did not have any friends but soon I became one of the most famous group of students in the wizarding community. Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and I were the dream team. We fought in the war against the worst wizard, Lord Voldemort, and believe it or not we won. After the war is when everything changed though. Harry went on to school to become an Auror. Ron of course followed. But what did the great Hermione Granger do? Well quite simple, I ran. Everyone was different after the war. Harry, who spent seven years fighting Voldemort was now free and he relaxed. Ron changed the most though, he started to care. He took his work seriously and lived life to the fullest, but at the same time he kept to himself and pushed everyone away. Ron and I always had a weird relationship. I guess the truth is I have always loved him and when he pushed me away I could not cope with it.

It has been three years since I left the wizarding world. I moved to the south of France, and live in the town of Nice. I love it here but it is not my home and has never felt like it. I still keep in touch with Harry and everyone else from Hogwarts. I have even heard that Ron is coming back to his old self at least that is what Ginny is saying.

The reason I am writing all this down is because a big event is coming up. The boy who lived is getting married. Ginny is so nervous but I would be to if I was marrying the love of my life. So I have decided to go home for the wedding, it will be good to see everyone, including Ron. Leaving my job will be hard….I didn't tell you what I do did I? I am a healer at a hospital here, and I mostly work with children. They are so innocent and I love working with them. Oh well, C'est la vie! I know that it is time to go home.

"HERMIONE! OY, HERMIONE" I look up and see a mass of red running toward me.

"GINNY, oh how I have missed you" I hug my best friend tight, wanting to remember this moment forever. We pull apart and I can finally see her for the first time in three years. She is the same to be maybe a little older and always stunning with her red signature hair and her stylish teal robes.

"Wow, you have changed bookworm. If I did not know better I would not have recognized you."

"Gin not that much has changed." I knew that was I lie, my hair calmed down and was now perfect curls down my back. I have more curves thanks to all that free time for exercise, and of course I had friends in the fashion world that would only let me out of the house if they accepted the outfit. So I guess my appearance has changed.

"You look wonderful but let us talk at my flat instead of the middle of the train station. How was your trip?"

"Wonderful actually, I managed to finish two books. I can not wait to see your flat. God it feels funny to think that we all live by ourselves."

"I know. I still sometimes want to go to The Burrow instead of my flat. Harry is dying to see you Hermione. He will no doubt be there when we get in."

"How many people know that I am coming in for the wedding?"

"Just the two of us, Harry said you were not ready to see everyone yet. My question is: are you hiding from Ron?"

"I honestly don't know. I mean I know I will have to see Ron, but for the moment I want to absorb all England has to offer me before returning to the past."

"That makes sense I guess. You know he has missed you though. I think you should tell him you are here sooner than later."

"Misses me. Well he should have thought about that before he did what he did."

"Well you must be exhausted. Let's just go home and we can talk in the morning."

We arrived at her flat and Harry was there to greet us. We hugged and I got a good look at him. If I didn't think of him as a brother I would be envious of Ginny. He still has that untamed black hair but he is tall and more muscular than he was in school.

"Hermione you look wonderful. I have missed you!"

"Harry it is wonderful to see you and I want to spend ages chatting but could we do it in the morning?" I said to my best friend, ending the sentence with a yawn.

"Of course. Your room is down the hall first door on your right." I walked down to me room and put my stuff on the floor. I was so tired I fell on the bed and drifted off to sleep.

I jumped out of bed. I felt someone staring at me but when I opened my eyes I didn't see anyone. I looked at the clock and it was 3:27 in the morning. Maybe it was just a bad dream, I thought. I went to back to sleep when I heard the voice:

"Well, well, well, look who decided to come home at last"


	2. Chapter 2

"How did you get in here" I whispered, completely pissed that the love of my life was standing in front of me.

"My sister owns the place, remember?" he said very nonchalantly, as if he didn't care about the rest of the world. I did remember and that was when I mentally kicked myself. How stupid could I be? I knew Ron would come over to Ginny's flat, they are siblings. I wanted to close my eyes and pray when I opened them he would be gone.

"Can you still talk?" he asked me. That was when I realized that all I was doing is staring at him. I knew I would have to say something.

"Yes, I can still talk….You just scared the hell out of me!"

"Oh, sorry about that, I was just surprised to see you here."

"Ron, Ginny and Harry are getting married. Where else would I be?"

"Not here. You haven't cared about us in years, so I didn't expect you to now"

"Honestly Ronald, I did not stop caring, YOU DID! That is why I left and you know it" I was upset, how dare he barge into my room and accuse me of not caring? That is all I ever did was care. I cared for him so much and he is the one that drove me away. I was about ready to lose it. It took me years to get over what Ron had done to me and here I was feeling that same hurt from three years ago.

"Leave", I whispered. I did not want him to see me like this. I knew I would break down at any moment. Ron knew, he always knows. He saw the look in my eye, he knew he hit the same spot that sent me running that fateful night. His eyes cooled and he reached for me.

"Mione, I am so sorry. You know I didn't mean it. I am just so angry for you leaving."

"Please leave", I pleaded with him. He turned from the room and left without another word.

The next morning could not have come faster. I barely slept because of what Ron said to me. If I could only explain how I felt when I walked in that night three years ago it would be so much better, but it still hurts and I was stupid to believe I will ever get over it.

Harry was in the Kitchen when I walked in. He looked so cute cooking breakfast by magic while cursing over the sports page of The Daily Prophet. "Morning Harry", I said.

"Huh, Oh hey Hermione"

"What are your plans for today", I asked him.

"I have to go to work and then we are going out to dinner with Ron if that is okay?"

As much as I didn't want to see him again I simply said "It's fine".

"Great, Let me say goodbye to Ginny and then I will be off"

Harry left and headed for Ginny's room. I decided I needed very strong coffee if I was going to make it through this day. I knew Ginny and I had talked about shopping today, so that made the day a little more bearable. As I just started drinking my coffee, Ginny appeared in the kitchen wearing a silk bathrobe in emerald green. "Morning Hermione" she mumbled. "I hope you slept good, as for me I am dying for some coffee. Harry kept me awake half the night."

"Ew, Ginny, I didn't want that much information. Here have my coffee and go sit down, I will make another cup"

"You are a lifesaver!"

"I have to talk to you about last night"

"Were Harry and I making too much noise?"

"NO, this has to do with your brother?"

"Which one? I do have six of them"

"Ronald, he came into my room last night"

"Why was he here?"

"I don't know, but he was here. He asked me why I was here because I don't care about anyone."

"He said that to you? He is such an idiot"

" I was so upset, how could he think that? I put everything into our relationship and he ruined it not me."

"That is just Ron. When you left it hurt him so much. It was what snapped him out of the shell he was living in after the war. I don't think he ever realized what happened that night."

"How could he not know what happened? He hurt me so bad that night."

"I know but I think you would both feel better about it if you decided to sit down and talk about it and when I say talk, I mean talk, not yell at each other."

"I will think about it. Right now, go get dressed so we can go shopping."

"Ooh, I forgot. I can not wait."

Ginny go dressed and off we went to Diagon Alley. It had been such a long time since I was there and I was dying to see the new shops Ginny had told me about. The first stop was Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. I was so nervous to see Fred and George for the first time. Their store was as fantastic as always. When we walked in Fred was behind the counter and George was helping a customer try out the canary creams. I smiled at the sight of them. "BLOODY HELL, IS THAT OUR HERMIONE?" yelled Fred when he saw me.

"Yes it is", I replied and rushed into his arms. George rushed over and swung me into a hug. I laughed for joy. I never realized how much I missed them. I got a tour around the store and they told me all the news. Fred and Angelina had a baby girl, Chloe, and George and Katie had a boy, Tristan. The world seemed at peace in the store.

After an hour we said our goodbyes and headed to a trendy clothing shop. I found some wonderful dress robes in blue, pink and a deep red. Ginny found some in midnight blue, lime green, and white. After the clothing trip we went to the jewelry store to find Ginny something for the wedding. She found this stunning bracelet of silver with crystals. I was just looking when all of a sudden there was this necklace. It was perfect for me. It was silver with a Celtic knot and these gorgeous sapphires and diamonds. "Ginny, have you ever seen anything more beautiful" I asked her.

"It is so you. You should get it."

"No, I don't have the money right now to spend on a piece of jewelry." And so we left. All I kept thinking about was the necklace and Ginny picked up on that. "Go back and get it" she said to me at lunch. "You will regret it if you don't"! I walked back in the store and to the counter to get the necklace but it was gone. Someone had bought it right after I left. I was so miserable, I made Ginny go get ice cream with me.

We finally got back to the flat at 17:00, which only gave us two hours to get ready. I didn't know what to wear to Ron and I was getting scared by the minute. I finally decided on the deep red robes I got today. They showed off my body in just the right way, without it looking trashy. I pulled my hair up and let some curls frame my face. I was finally ready at 18:55. When I walked out into the living room Ginny and Harry were already there. Ginny was wearing her new midnight blue robes, and Harry was wearing black robes that looked great on him. "When is Ron coming? I asked.

"Soon" said Harry.

Just then there was a pop and Ron apperated in front of us. He looked wonderful in robes of navy blue. His hair looked so cute curling at his neck. I was in awe over him. I could not believe that the man standing before me was the same Ron Weasley. "Hello, Ginny you look fabulous. Harry, mate, nice to see you again", and then he turned to me. "Well Hermione Granger, don't you look absolutely gorgeous." I blushed and was utterly speechless, I was just about to say "Thank you" when there was another pop…and standing next to Ron was the one and only Lavender Brown.

"Won-Won, you forget to wait for me back at _our_ flat" purred Lavender. That was when I realized that Ron was dating her and according to the ring on her hand they were doing a little more than dating….


	3. Chapter 3

BRIGHT LIGHT! I pulled the pillow over my head. Why did the sun have to be so bright? I decided I might as well get up. The room was spinning. All of a sudden I realized I didn't remember how I got home last night. The last thing I remembered was going out to dinner.

"Lavender, you remember Hermione", Ron nodded towards me. I felt sick. All I could think about was what happened in the past and he brought HER to dinner. Maybe I was wrong about him; I should have just stayed in France.

"Oh Hermione, It is sooo nice to see you again", Lavender smiled at me. I wanted to jump her and ring her neck. Ron was mine and only mine how, could she take him from me again.

I couldn't stand it and Ginny could tell. She ushered us all out the door and we headed to the restaurant. It was a beautiful little place tucked away in Diagon Alley. It was called the Blue Note, and I was thinking it would be the perfect place for a date with Ron. I was beginning to think I was the fifth wheel and I was about ready to get up and leave when the most gorgeous man walked over to our table.

"Hermione Granger, could that be you" asked the stranger.

"Yes", I replied. He looked very familiar to me but I could not place him.

"You don't remember me do you?"

"Not really, I am so sorry"

"I won't say I am not hurt but I do understand. You did spend most of your time with Ron and Harry in school. It's Justin Finch-Fletchly."

"Oh my God, Justin, it is so good to see you" I replied, shocked that this man was the same guy I knew back at school. I jumped up and hugged him.

"Join us" said Ginny and she flicker her to make another chair appear. Justin sat down and we caught up on what we both missed. Justin also became a healer but he specializes in Dark Art Curses. We got alone famously and everything was great. Occasionally I would glace up and catch Ron's eyes, he looked upset but that didn't stop him from putting his arm around Lavender. It was making me upset and I kept ordering Fire Whiskey without realizing it. For a healer you would think I would know when I had enough, but the thought of my Ron with Lavender was just making the situation unbearable.

"Hermione, honey, don't you think you had enough to drink tonight" asked Harry.

"No, I am fine, Harry. I am just enjoying my evening. So while I am doing that, I have one question. Ron, did you propose to Lavender the second I walked out of your flat or did you wait five minutes?"

Ron looked at me like I shot him. I felt sick after that. Fire Whiskey never agreed with me but normally I could control it enough so that I did not hurt anyone. This time I was not as lucky. I didn't think he was going to answer me but he did.

"For your information, Hermione, Lavender and I are not engaged. That ring that is on her finger is a promise ring from her boyfriend. He could not be here tonight because he had to work. I invited her to join us because I did not like the fact that she would be spending the evening alone."

That did it. I felt like a complete idiot after that point. Why did I have to say anything? It is not like it matters anymore, Ron and I do not have a future, and maybe we never did. All I know was at that point I knew dinner was over for me. I ran to the bathroom as fast as I could. I was going to be sick!

Sitting of the bathroom floor, puking was not how I wanted Ron to find me but he did. I held my hair back and waited till I was finished. Then without saying anything he lifted me into his arms and with a pop, we were in a bedroom. He set me down on the bed and I fell asleep.

All of it came shooting back to me, which means I am not in my bed at Ginny's. I am in a bed at Ron's. I looked around. Well the whole room was not orange. The room was a beautiful blue and very masculine. It reminded me of a room from a magazine, and defiantly a surprise because it was his. I grabbed a robe that was hanging in the closet and walked out the door.

I found Ron in the kitchen. He was talking to someone in the stove. I didn't mean to eavesdrop but I did. "Sorry, Jack but I cannot come into work today. I have some stuff to take care of", Ron was saying.

"Take all the time you need", replied the man in the oven. "I would if I had a beautiful woman standing in my kitchen in a bathrobe". I jumped back when he said that and Ron turned and looked at me.

"Sorry", I murmured but Ron just turned back to the stove.

"Don't let Kayla, hear you say that. Speaking of when is she due" said Ron.

"In a month, I can not believe it, but I should go. Take all the time you need, Ron" and with that Jack disappeared.

Ron turned and just stared at me. I felt more uncomfortable with him in that second than I have ever felt in my life. "Do you want anything for breakfast", he asked. I was stunned. Wasn't he going to yell at me for my behavior last night?

"I would love some breakfast" I replied. He turned from me and started making breakfast. I walked to him and touched him on the arm.

"Ron, please can we talk about this?"

"What is there to talk about?"

"I want to say I am sorry, I was drunk and upset. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt you"

"If you didn't want to hurt me you should have stayed three years ago."

"Ronald, you know I couldn't. When I walked in on you and her, I was very upset. I needed to leave. I loved you and I felt like you did not love me back.

"'Mione, I loved you. I still love you." When he said that my heart stopped and something just came over me. I wrapped my hands around him and moved my mouth to his. Our lips touched and I melted. His tongue begged for entrance, and I opened my mouth so he could explore. Our tongues met in a wild frenzy. He lowered me to the floor. Our hands were all over each other. Part of me didn't want it to stop. I love the feeling of his hands on me. I always have. Then it happened. That night flashed through me head, and I shivered. I pushed him off of me and got up. I ran from the room. I couldn't take it anymore.

I didn't know where to go but somehow I ended up in the park. I just sat on a bench and broke down crying. I didn't want to fall back into that with Ron if I didn't know if I could trust him.

And sitting on the bench crying is exactly where he found me!


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you okay, Hermione?" I looked up and he was standing over me. I wanted to ask why he was here but I was too upset. Instead I asked: "What are you doing here?" He looked so handsome standing there and any woman would have been drawn to him, but all I could think about was the man I was just on the floor with. Justin looked at me and replied, "I was just walking by, when I saw you crying."

"I must look like a total mess. I am sorry, it has just been a hard day for me and it is not even 10 in the morning yet." I magically changed to robe I was wearing into a baby blue wizard robe.

"You look beautiful, you always have. I am sorry it has been a hard day for you but look at how gorgeous it is outside. The sun is shining and the birds are singing, so you should come for a walk with me."

"Thank you and you are absolutely right. It is a beautiful day and I would love to walk with you." I sniffled. It felt good to get my mind off Ron and what had happened in the kitchen. Justin looked so good and he was so nice. I started thinking about what it would be like to be with him instead of being hung up on Ron. I could not do it though. Just when I had this pretty little picture of a country house, kids playing in the yard, me writing in my study and my husband walking in, a husband I was thinking about as Justin but instead Ron walked in. My own daydreams will not let me lie to myself.

"So tell me your problems" Justin said when I came out of my thoughts.

"Nothing really to tell. I fell in love with the wrong guy, he hurt me and I left. When I came back I didn't want to be in the same place I was before I left but I guess that is what they mean when they say that you cannot run from the past. This must sound petty. Poor, little Hermione can't find the right guy."

"No, not at all. I understand perfectly because the same happened to me once upon a time."

"What do you mean?"

"After Hogwarts, I started work at the ministry. Nothing big really just a job with Magical Advancement, and that was when I met her. She was a vision and I could not help but want to have her. Her name was Rhianna, she was born and raised in Ireland and moved to London to make something of herself. I fell in love with her the moment I saw her and I thought she felt the same. We were together for two years and I had decided to propose. I planned out this whole romantic night and it went smoothly until right at the last moment. I asked "will you marry me" and she just stopped, looked at me, said no, hugged me, and walked out. I was devastated. When I went back to work she was gone. I have tried plenty of times to get over her but I can not. I just wish I know why she said no or why she left." Justin let out a huge sigh. He looked heart broken and that was when I realized we were the same. Justin and I both know what it is like to be hurt by the ones we love but still not get over them.

"Wow. I am happy you felt you could tell me that story. I understand how that is. I mean I fell in love with Ron Weasley, my best friend in the entire world. I should have known that no one meets their soul mate at 11, where is the fun in that" I replied, taking Justin's hand as we continued down the walk.

"Do not say things like that. People change. Maybe the Ron from Hogwarts is gone and there is a new Ron in his place. A Ron that knows now what an amazing girl he had and feels like a fool for losing her. I know if I had lost you I would."

" You are too sweet and this Rhianna sounds like a fool for taking off with your heart. Thank you, Justin. I really needed this. How can I ever repay you?"

"Well I am happy to be of service to the smartest witch of our year, and possibly the whole wizard world. How about having dinner with me tonight?"

"I would love too. I am staying at Ginny and Harry's flat for the wedding."

"Great. I will pick you up at eight."

I walked into the flat and felt better than I had in ages. The whole thing with Ron was still in my head but I no longer sounded like an idiot. I had Justin and he had gone through the same thing. It put a smile on my face just thinking about the walk this morning. There was something about Justin that was just amazing and he understood more than anyone I had ever met. I was looking forward to dinner with him tonight.

I went to my room and decided to write a Thank you note to Justin for this morning and then cook some lunch. While I was doing this Ginny came through the door in a blaze of fury.

"Ron said you ran out of his flat this morning and we have been looking everywhere for you!" She looked positively annoyed.

"I am sorry that I got everyone worried. I just needed some time to myself"

"That is fine but next time tell someone where you are, so we do not have to search half of London for you!"

"Oh, Ginny, I am really really sorry. I was not thinking you know how I can get when Ron puts me in one of those moods. I promise the next time I tear out of Ron's flat in a rage of madness to call you so you do not worry."

"I am sorry too, I just did not know what my git of a brother did to you and I was nervous. I know I sound like a mother hen but I worry about you and when Ron is involved you have been known to do some pretty rash things, like moving to France." We moved and sat on the bed so we could face each other. A move that made me feel as if we were teenagers again, laughing and whispering about guys.

"Ron said he loved me" I whispered. I do not know why I said it but it just came out. I wanted to tell someone and Ginny may know why he said it to me.

"Really. Wow, I guess I would have ran from the room too if the man I loved said that to me."

"Ginny! You know it is different for me. When he said it, I was excited. All I could think about was the fact that maybe we were meant to be together. Then I kissed him and one thing led to another. Before long I was having flashbacks to that night, walking in on him with his whore. I couldn't breath and I had to get out of there. I did not know what else to do." Telling Ginny all of this was enough, the tears started spilling out again. She hugged me and let me sob on her shoulder and when I was done, I told her about Justin and the date for tonight.

After Ginny got up and said she had to meet Harry for lunch but she would be back later. I told her not to worry that I was just going to relax and then get ready for dinner. When she left I decided to read while I had some free time. I found a copy of Hogwarts, A history on a book shelf and decided to reread the old favorite of mine.

I woke up hours later to find that I only had two hours to get ready for my date. I was running around and calling for Ginny but she must not have come home yet. I decided to calm down and get in the shower. That will relax me and then I can deal with picking out an outfit after.

When I got out of the shower I hear voices in the living room, I had figured that Ginny and Harry had come home. I walked into my room and had to make the tough choice of wardrobe next. I was torn between this very lovely white empire waist dress and a simple pink summer dress. I went with the pink. I pulled my hair up with some curls slipping out, framing my face. I put on the necklace Harry got me for Christmas a couple years ago; it was silver with a pink stone in the middle of the charm that was shaped as a book. I looked in the mirror and was very pleased with what I saw. I grabbed a pink shawl out of the dresser and was ready to show Ginny.

I do not know what I expected when I walked into the living room but I know that I did not expect Ron to be sitting there with Harry and Ginny. He looked at me when I walked in and I felt guilty for going on this date.

"You look like a dream Hermione" squealed Ginny.

"Gorgeous, but where are you going" asked Harry.

"I have a date with Justin" I replied not looking at Ron.

"WHAT" screamed Ron.

"Ronald you have no right to tell Hermione what she can and can not do so I suggest you shut up" responded Ginny. Right as she said that the doorbell rang. I was thinking it was perfect timing. That was until Ron reached the door before I did. When he opened it, he looked like he was going to kill.

"Hello, Ron. It is good to see you" said Justin. "I am here to pick up Hermione."

Ron's face changed and he smiled. "She will be right with you "he told Justin and then he turned to me. "Have fun on your date, Hermione" he said. Then he hugged me and said "Remember when you are with him, I will be waiting here wanting you" and he kissed my neck.

I turned and walked away with Justin to have a fun filled night with a man who knew exactly what was happening in my head!


	5. Chapter 5

The days flew past and before I knew it, there was mere weeks before Harry and Ginny's wedding. I spent most of my days with Justin and I was thinking about moving to London full-time. That meant finding a job and a place to live. I had talked to Justin about moving and he thought it was a great idea. The only thing I was worried about was Ron. He had not talked to me since the night of my first date with Justin. I did not know if I was ready to move back into town if I still had feelings for him. Justin said that it didn't matter and I should do what would make me happy in the long run. So I talked to St. Mungo's about a job and they were excited to give me one. Now all I had to do was find a place to live.

"Hermione" screamed Ginny from the living room. She was already on edge with the wedding and today was the day to do fittings on the dresses.

"I am coming" I yelled back at her. "Hold your horses I just have to put shoes on."

"Hurry I do not want to be late."

"You can not be late! You are the bride" I replied stepping into the living room. "Well, let us go since you are in so much of a rush."

"Good!" She grabbed my arm and we apperated to Witchly Wedding's, a store in Diagon Alley. The store was pretty, decorated in whites and pinks. Ginny's other bridesmaids were already there. Luna, who Hermione knew from school, was one of them. There was also Megan, who worked with Ginny and Angelina who was Fred's wife. Everyone hugged when we walked in and the sales lady came over to us.

"Is this for the Weasley-Potter wedding" the lady asked. She was very pretty girl with long black hair and stunning eyes. I thought she should have been a model but it turns out she was the owner of this store.

"Yes, it is" replied Ginny to the woman.

"Alright then. I know that this is a big day so let's make it fun. I have a few different choices that I have set aside if you would like to start trying things on."

"Of course. Who do you want first?"

"Well, let us start with the bridesmaids. I have three different dresses picked out that I thought each girl could try one on to see which you like." With that being said, Luna, Megan, and Angelina went with the girl to get into dresses. In the meantime, Ginny and I started looking around. All the dresses looked so beautiful and I found myself wondering if my day would ever come to be picking out a wedding dress with my maid of honor. It was a silly thought really.

"I was thinking a nice blue for you, Hermione" said Ginny.

"Blue would look wonderful. What shade were you thinking?"

"A midnight blue. I think it would look really pretty on you. Then I was hoping for the bridesmaids to be in a nice pale blue."

"Those would be insanely fabulous. I know how much you love the color blue."

"I can not help it. My red hair just glows with blue around it so I thought it would be a wonderful wedding color."

"Ginny, we are ready" shouted Megan from the dressing rooms. We walked back there and took a seat on the couch that set up by the mirrors. The first one out was Megan. She was wearing a pale pink dress that was down to her knees and was a halter. It was puffed out in the skirt and had beading in the top. It looked really pretty but Ginny said it was to short for her wedding. Next out was Angelina, she was wearing a gold dress that was down to the floor and had no sleeves. Ginny yet again did not like this one because it was to plain. Finally Luna came out. Her dress was breathtaking. It was in a pastel green. The dress hit the floor and had an emperor waist. The sleeves were straps that fell to the arms instead of laying on the shoulders. Ginny was jumping up and down. She was so excited that it was the dress. She ordered three of them in the pale blue that she wanted and the three girls went to get measured.

"Those are wonderful, Ginny. Truly beautiful", I told her when we were alone again.

"Thanks Hermione but wait till we find your dress it will be even prettier."

While we were talking the owner, Chloe, came back in and said that she had some options for Ginny's and my dresses. We went into separate dressing rooms to try them on. Chloe had put three different dresses in my room but only one had caught my eye. It was the exact color that Ginny had said she wanted me in. It was gorgeous, it had an a-line skirt and had the same top as the bridesmaids dresses. There was a slit up the middle where you could see another layer of blue except in a pale shade of blue. It was entirely made out of silk. All I could think was that if Ginny did not like this dress, I was going to shoot her.

"Ginny, I am coming out", I said to the dressing room next to me.

"So am I", her voice squealed.

We both exited the dressing room and saw each other at the exact same time. Ginny was wearing a dress that went to the floor with a foot train behind it. The skirt was full coming up to a heart shaped neck line. The sleeves were long but not so much that they trailed to the floor. I was in awe with how she looked.

"Perfect" we both whispered at the same time. We laughed and hugged each other. Everyone was excited with the looks of the dress and Ginny and I ordered the dresses. After it was all said and done all us girls decided to stop into The Leaky Cauldron for a bite to eat.

Upon sitting down we all started talking at how amazing the dresses were. For some reason the necklace I had seen in the store the other day came to my head. It would have looked incredible with this dress. I should have bought it when I had first seen it.

"Hermione, did you notice who was here" Ginny whispered to me.

"No, who is here", I asked.

"Ron and Harry"

I looked up and she was right sitting at the bar was both of the men who have meant the most to me in my life. I looked at Ron and as soon as I did our eyes met. I was startled with what I saw in his eyes. Love, sadness, and in the back desire it was all there in his eyes. My mind went back to the morning on the kitchen floor. I could feel his hands on my skin. I had to get out, all the pain was coming back. How did I ever think I could move back to London? The entire time all I will be thinking about is how much I want to be with Ron. I got up from my seat, told the girls I was going to the loo and slipped into the bathroom.

I look in the mirror and soak my face with water. I have to calm down. I can not do this every time that Ron comes into the room. I take a deep breath and walk out of the bathroom.

_Boom! _I ran smack into a hard chest. I almost fell over but strong arms grabbed me around the waist. I looked up and had those same eyes as before on me. I blushed. "Sorry" I muttered.

"It was my fault, Mione." Ron replied.

Instead of letting me reply, he brought his mouth to mine. For a split second I thought of pushing him away but then it was gone and all I thought about was Ron. How he felt in my arms and how his mouth had the power to turn me to jelly. He deepened the kiss and I heard a moan that came from him. That drove me even crazier. My hand went into his hair and I pushed his mouth closer to mine. I could not get enough of this sensation. His hands were in my hair dragging me closer to his body. His tongue was melding with mine.

All of a sudden I knew if I didn't stop now we were not going to and we were in the middle of a restaurant. That would not be good at all. I pulled my hand out of his hair and pushed on his chest. He backed away but didn't take his hands out of my hair. "Ron" I whispered.

"Don't tell me that it was wrong. That felt like the only right thing I have done in years", he hissed at me.

"I wasn't going to. What I was going to say is that we have to stop this because we are at The Leaky Cauldron not in the privacy of a flat."

"Oh. I forgot. Look, can I take you to dinner tonight. I would really love a chance to just talk to you."

"Are you sure we would be just talking?"

"No, but I can promise to behave myself as long as we are in the restaurant."

"Ron, I would love to but I am having dinner with Justin tonight."

"Justin! I should have known. Of course you would be with him."

"I am not with Justin, we are only friends but I don't see why I should be explaining all of this to you. You are the one who throw our relationship out as soon as another girl so much as blinked at you."

"You know that I did not mean that to happen. It was a mistake, one that you make me pay for everyday that I live."

"You can not expect me to be sorry for that. You did this to yourself and anyways why are you paying for it. Didn't that little act do just what you wanted it to? Why couldn't you just say that you were done with me instead of letting me walk that display."

"I never meant to hurt you and I was never done with you. I was going to propose to you. I had even bought the ring and told my parents. I was ready to settle and have a family with you!"

"What?" I suddenly couldn't breathe again. Ron was going to propose to me. I really was confused now because I am pretty sure if someone is going to propose they do not sleep with someone else before they do it. My head was spinning and my stomach did not feel right.

"Hermione", I heard Ron call in the distant. Why did he sound so far away? I couldn't hear anything anymore but my own heartbeat. Then it all went black….


	6. Chapter 6

_I opened my eyes, but I was no longer in the Leaky Cauldron but instead in a wooded area. I looked all around me at the trees that were towering from all angles to the pond that was directly in front of me. I remembered that pond so fondly from my past; it had been years since I had actually been to it. Not since Ron…I had to stop having these thoughts. So Ron cheated on me, it was not the end of the world as I found out. The pond was unchanged since the first time I had seen it and I smiled when I realized that soon a new generation of Weasley's would be splashing in that pond; maybe even falling in love next to it, as I did. _

_I remember the summer after the War, everyone was basking in the fact that peace was back in our world. Ron, Harry, and I were just relaxing after the horrors that the war had dealt us. Most of the time I spent reading, just to catch up on what I had missed or so I told everyone. Harry and Ron would play Quidditch while I read. _

_That afternoon was different though. For some reason, I wanted to just take a walk around the property and ended up sitting next to the pond. I was thinking about how everything was going to change now that the War was over when Ron emerged from the trees. He looked like a Greek god. The sun was shining off of his red hair and his body looked like it was made of bronze. Each muscle looked like it was carved for perfection on his shirtless chest. All I could do was stare. He certainly grew up, was all I was thinking._

_"What are you doing out here, 'Mione?" Ron asked me. I heard it but all I did was stare some more. _

_"Well….", he said with the hint of a smile forming on his lips._

_"I, uh, just was out for a walk and this is where I ended up." I replied, when I finally got my mind to work. "What are you doing here?" I asked back._

_"I was hot and sweaty after beating Harry at Quidditch, so I decided to come down and take a swim. Would you like to join me?"_

_"Oh. No, I don't have a swimsuit on so you go enjoy yourself."_

_"You don't need a swimsuit to go swimming you know…"_

_"Ron Weasley, are you trying to get me to go skinny dipping with you?"_

_"Actually no, I wasn't but now that you mention it."_

_"NO! It is out of the question."_

_"Well then why don't you just go swimming in your clothes?"_

_"Ron, just go without me. I don't feel like swimming anyways."_

_"Neither do I, then. I would rather spend time with you then go swimming."_

_"You are insane. Why do you want to spend time with me, all of a sudden?"_

_"I always want to spend time with you. I almost lost you in the War, and do you know what that did to me?"_

_"No, what did it do to you?"_

_"It made me realize that I could have lost you and never told you how I really felt for you. Then you pulled through and I have been going around debating with myself whether I should tell you or not. I finally realized that I have to tell you because I never want to have the fear of not being able to."_

_"So what are your feelings for me?"_

_"I love you, 'Mione. Plain and simple. You are the person I want to spend my life with. I was blind not to see it before."_

_"I love you too, Ronald." With those words we leaned in and shared our first kiss. His lips were so smooth against mine and my body was shooting shivers through it. I would remember that day for the rest of my life. _

_This was a different time now. There was no more innocent kisses passed between two best friends or a love that would overcome anything, or so we thought. I stared at the lake wishing for one chance to go back to that day, the day when I was truly happy._

_As I sat there, Ron Weasley once more emerged from the trees only thing time he was fully clothed. He sat down next to me on the grass but did not seem to see me. _

_"Hermione, you have to pull through this. I can not go on in this world if you die. You can't die on me now, not when I never got the chance to explain myself to you." Ron was saying. I saw a tear roll down his cheek._

_DYING? Who said anything about dying? I was here, in front of him not dying. Why can't he see me? I tried to touch him but I only seemed to go through him. What was going on?_

_"I love you, 'Mione. I always have and I always will" Ron said._

I jumped. This time when I opened my eyes I was in a hospital bed. There were flowers all around me and Ginny was sleeping by my side. She stirred when I jumped. "Sorry to wake you", I said to her.

"Hermione, you are awake. We never thought you were going to come out of it."

"What happened?"

"What is the last thing you remember?"

"I remember going with you to pick out the dresses for your wedding. Then we went to eat, I went to the bathroom and when I came out I had run into Ron. We were talking and…well, we kissed. That is the last thing I remember."

"Well apparently right after that you collapsed. All I heard is Ron screaming to us that he was going to St. Mungo's and to meet him there. When we got here he told us what happened and we waited for the healer to come tell us what had happened to you. When he finally did, he said that you were poisoned by something but they were unsure what. Harry went back to the restaurant and sure enough found that someone had slipped a poison in your drink."

"Who could have done that?"

"I don't know. We never did find anyone. Ron went into hysterics and has not left your side since it happened. We had to pull him away last night to get some sleep in a real bed. I promised I would stay by you and call him if you woke up. Guess I should do that."

"Ginny, how long ago was it that I passed out?"

"A week ago. The healers said they could not guarantee that you would wake up based on how much of the poison was in your system. It was a close call."

"Thank you for staying by me. I can not believe that I was poisoned. I still do not understand who would want to do that to me."

"Neither do I, Hermione. But I am so glad that you came back to us. I am going to go tell Harry and he is going to come in here to talk to you while I run home to get Ron, okay?"

"Okay."

I looked around the room while I was waiting for Harry to come in. The flowers were all beautiful but there was one bouquet that caught my eye; it had calla lilies and carnations in it. They were my two favorite flowers and the only one that could possibly know that was Ron. I leaned closer to the bouquet and realized there was a card in them. I pulled it open and my eyes feasted upon the words that were written there.

My 'Mione,

You will pull through this I have no doubt about that. Remember I love you!

Ron

Why had Ron given me a message saying he loved me? Is there something I was missing? I am pretty sure that the man who broke my heart all those years ago was the same person who I had been kissing a week ago; yet that is the second time today that I have heard/read that he loved me. Ron didn't love me while not romantically speaking; maybe he meant it in a completely platonic way. I mean I loved Harry but that did not mean that I wanted to sleep with him.

"Hermione, how are you feeling?" Harry had walked into the room during my rant with myself.

"I am awake though a little upset that someone tried to kill me."

"I see Ginny told you about that. We have looked in every direction that we could think of to find the person responsible for this. We have nothing but I have been thinking about a new look on it. Do you have any enemies?"

"No, well not that I know of. What are you thinking?"

"Well you have been gone a while, maybe you have made some while you were in Paris. An angry lover perhaps?"

"Paris was a wonderful time in my life. I don't remember meeting anyone that I could have crossed. I only had one boyfriend while in Paris but I don't think he would follow me to England."

"Did you guys part on bad terms?"

"No, not at all. We both realized that we wanted completely different things. We even kept the friendship though I have not seen him in a while. He was an Unspeakable, so he would go away a lot and I would never question him."

"Do you have some way of reaching him?"

"Harry, you can not honestly think that he would come and poison me do you?"

"I don't know, Hermione, but until I make sure that it wasn't him I am not just going to believe that you think he would not do it. I need some hard facts and he is the only lead we have so far."

"Okay, I will contact his office and have him get a hold of you. His name is Mitchell Vaughn."

"Vaughn? Hermione, England officials have been watching him for years. He is said to have been a death eater and upon Voldemort's death he had planned to take over!"

"Harry, I think you have the wrong guy. Mitchell was sweet and shy, there was no

way that he could have been a death eater."

"Who was a death eater?" said Ron as he strolled into the room. He looked so good and for a second I wished Harry was gone so I could tell him how happy the flowers made me and how much I loved him.

"Hermione's ex-boyfriend was."

"He was NOT! I am telling you that if he was a death eater I would have known. He was nothing of the sort. He was a good honest man who had a job that demanded a lot out of him so we did not last. He did not try to kill me."

"Okay, if you say so, but I am still going to go check him out and see where he was during the time you ended up poisoned." After saying that Harry was gone; I was so mad at him to turn this nice guy into some Voldemort follower. Mitchell was a good guy and Harry would find that out.

"So it is just us then," murmured Ron from the doorway.

"I guess so. How have you been Ron?"

"I think I should be asking you that. I have been lousy though, running around thinking that the only woman I have ever loved was sitting in a bed dying and there was nothing I could do to save her. I am not mad at you; Hermione, but the next time you decide you are going to do this give me some warning."

"Sure to do that, Ron. Of course that would have to mean that the person who poisoned me would have to tell me they did so. Then I will run right up to you and say "Ron, this bloke over there said that he just poisoned me, I now I am going to die. Just letting you know!""

"That is all that I am asking"

"URGH! You drive me insane sometimes. Ron, if this is how you are going to talk then just leave I have had enough of this behavior to last me a lifetime already."

"I am sorry, Hermione. I was just so worried and I could not bear the thought of living in this world without you. And to be responsible for your death. I don't know what I would do."

"What do you mean responsible for your death?"

"I tried to save you, Hermione, I did. I knew if you hated me you would leave town and would be safe so I hurt you. I thought when you came back that you would be safe here but I guess I was wrong.

"Ron, what do you know?"


	7. Chapter 7

Ron looked guilty. There was only one other time I had seen that look on his face and that was the night I caught him in bed with Lavender. My stomach started turning and the butterflies inside seemed to be moving at the speed of light. Maybe I don't want to know what he is talking about.

"Look Hermione that happened that night is hard to explain but I want the chance to try."

"Okay, I think I can give you that."

"I want you to know first that I love you and never meant to hurt you. I just thought that it was better if you hated me than the other outcome."

"What other outcome?"

"Well I had run into Lavender about a week after the war had ended and-"

There was no and, because at that moment Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came bounding through the door. They were carrying flowers and candy.

"Hermione, we were both so worried about you!" gasped Mrs. Weasley, as she flung herself into my arms.

"We practically had to drag her away from the healer she was screaming at when you came in," replied Mr. Weasley.

"That was funny to watch though, wasn't it Dad," laughed Ron.

"Sure was!"

"Boys, that was not for your entertainment. I was trying to get someone in this institution to give me an answer about Hermione's condition," she said to the boys. Turning to me she said, "I do not know why we put up with them!"

"I honestly do not know either, it couldn't possibly be because we love them so much."

The Weasleys stayed for a while to chat and tell me all the exciting news that I missed in a week. The Cannons won their first Quidditch match, Ginny and Harry's wedding was coming along nicely, and Fred and Angelina were expecting another child again. I was very excited to hear all the news but at the same time I wanted them to leave so I could hear Ron's story. I felt that if I had heard the story then maybe I would understand what happened that night three years ago.

Needless to say we were never alone again while I was in St. Mungo's. Everyone was always coming in to visit and Ron had finally given up trying to talk to me for the time being. With this being said you can bet that I was the happiest person in the world when I finally got released and went home, well home to Harry and Ginny's flat that is.

I asked Ron to come over the second night I was out of St. Mungo's because I knew Harry and Ginny had dinner plans outside of the flat. It would give the two of us a chance to talk for the first time in three years. I was dizzy with nerves. I should not really feel so sick because there is no way he could hurt me anymore.

It took me forever to get ready. I wanted to look good for Ron. I changed my outfit five times till I finally settled on a button down blouse in red with a pair of jeans, causal but not bummy. My hair went right up into a ponytail. I put on some make-up and then paced the flat waiting for Ron to show up.

There was a knock on the door. I knew it was him but I was so nervous my palms were sweating. I opened the door. God, He is gorgeous was all I could think. He stood there wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt that showed off every muscle nicely. I wanted to just grab him and fall into bed. I knew I couldn't.

"Hey there." I said.

"Hello 'Mione", Ron replied.

"Come on in. Do you want something to drink?" I started heading towards the kitchen.

"Sure. Do you have any butterbeer?"

"Yes I will go get you some." I went into the kitchen and got the butterbeer from the refrigerator. When I came back into the living room he was sitting on the couch. I handed him the butterbeer and sat down next to him.

"How are you feeling?" he asked me.

"I am feeling a lot better than I did. Each day is getting better. Thank you for asking but I did not ask you here to have small talk and you know it."

"I know. I was just trying to break the tension a little bit. I should have known better. You always want the information first."

"You used to know me so well."

"I still do. Let me tell you the story."

"I am listening."

"I met Lavender in Diagon Alley a couple of weeks after the war ended. It was purely innocent but I found out that she was dating this guy I was going into Auror training with. She was becoming an Unspeakable and I was very excited for her. We talked for a couple of hours and then I went to meet you for dinner."

"Why did you never tell me that you ran into Lavender?"

"I didn't want you to overreact and nothing happened so I just wanted to enjoy dinner with you. I promise you that it was strictly innocent and all I could talk about to her was how much I loved you.

"But if you could only talk about your love for me then why did you sleep with her?"

"Well some time after I had run into you something came up. There was this death eater that had plans to kill Harry, you, and I. We captured him and he heard Harry and I talk about how we didn't want you to know that someone was trying to kill us. He realized that in order to hurt us more would be just to kill you and leave us alive with the pain. He escaped from Azkaban shortly after his capture and we could not find him. We did manage to find out about his new plan. He wanted to murder you. I couldn't let that happen. I loved you more than anything in the world."

"So you cheated on me?"

"No, I did the only thing that I could do. I had to persuade him to believe that you meant nothing to me anymore. Just another girlfriend that I was done with, I was hoping he would buy that. Lavender was working on the cases with us because he was such a powerful man. We both wanted to help you and the only way we could do it was to have you believe I cheated on you. I needed you not to care about me anymore. Then we were going to have Harry cut the ties with you not because we didn't love you but because we do. Lavender and I set up the apartment just right so when you walked in you had thought that I had cheated on you. I can honestly tell you now that I never did anything with her except climb into bed with her and make it look like you had caught us together. I did not even kiss her."

"Ron, why couldn't you have just told me? I was strong enough to protect myself, I mean I fought in the War just like you and Harry did."

"I know that but it was different this time. I was your and I wanted to protect you. I hated the idea that because you meant something to me it put you in danger."

"So you made me hate you. You ruined everything you know that."

"I know. I did not expect you to run to France. I thought you would go back to the muggle world or just forget about us but you didn't. It was a lot harder to keep an eye on you when you were in France and at one point we lost you."

"I thought I felt someone following me so I hid myself away for awhile. Ron, what was this man's name?"

"Kurtis Vaughn."

"Vaughn?"

"Did you know him?"

"Not him but I did know someone with that last name while I was in France. A Mitchell Vaughn."

"Mitchell Vaughn has been on the most wanted list. He has been for awhile now."

"I really think that you and Harry have the wrong guy. The guy I knew was very sweet and we were together for awhile."

"How long is awhile?'

"Only about a year. He was so good with-." I stopped myself there.

"With what?"

"Words. He just was very romantic"

"Oh. Did you love him?"

"I thought that if we were together long enough I could but that did not work. I was still in love with you."

"Then why did you leave?"

"It hurt too much to stay here so I thought I could get over you better somewhere else. That was stupid, I guess because you never even cheated on me."

"I am sorry that I had to hurt you but I didn't know how else to protect you."

"For some reason I understand but that does not mean that I forgive you. You ruined a lot more than our relationship when you pulled that act."

"What else did I ruin?"

"It does not matter. What I do not understand is why he stopped planning to kill me if I was still talking to Harry."

"That is what never makes sense. Harry made sure that you were okay all these years but there was never was an attempt on you. We just figured that he moved on."

"Then why would someone try to kill me now?"

"They may have seen us together or just assumed if you were back in the country it meant that we were all fixing things."

"I want to find this person and make them pay for ruining the lives of the people I love and my own."

"I want the same thing."

At that moment Ron and I just stopped and stared into each others eyes. Those eyes that I used to love to stare into and lose myself; the eyes that could look at me and knew every thought that ran into my head, they were simply gorgeous. In those eyes I saw the love that was in his heart and I fell harder than I ever had for him before.

I drew closer to him and he wrapped his arms around me. For a while I just stayed with my head buried into his chest. I loved the smell of him, a mixture of citrus and sandalwood. I started to kiss up his neck, then his chin, till my lips finally came to rest on his lips. My hands went up into his hair and my mouth pleaded with his to allow me entrance. My tongue explored every part of his mouth and I heard the moan escape him. He pushed me down on the couch and stated to unbutton my blouse. I pushed my hips into him and felt his excitement.

"Ron", I murmured his name. I ran my hands up under his shirt and felt the muscles tighten under my touch. That was all that I needed. I pulled his shirt up over his head and he slid my shirt off. Our bodies came back together while he showered me with kisses, starting at my forehead and running down to my lips. From there he trailed kisses down my body stopping at my belly button. I arched into him. My body felt like it was on fire and I never wanted this feeling to end. His slick hands had removed my bra without my knowledge and his mouth was now ravishing my chest. He took one nipple into his mouth and then moved his attention on to the next one.

"You are so beautiful," he said as he looked at me. His mouth came back on mine as we both worked to get each other out of our jeans. When we were both naked, he came back to kiss me again while his hand roamed down my body. He hovered on my thigh before exploring the rest of me. It felt like I was going to burst and his had was doing wicked things to me. I couldn't get enough. Moan after moan was escaping my mouth and I was almost on the brink of an explosion when he stopped I arched myself into him and he pushed into me. I was reeling with the feeling of him inside of me. He came back to kiss me as we hit our climax together.

We lie in each other's arms reeling with the idea of what had just passed between us. I could not remember the last time I had felt so could or the last time I had made love to Ron. I never thought our last time before I had left would have been our last time but I remember the outcome. The outcome of the last time we had been together was the greatest thing in my life; the reason I was still living. That is when it hit me. If someone was trying to kill me what were they going to do to her. I jumped out of Ron's arms so fast.

"Paige". I screamed.

"Who's Paige?"

"My daughter!"


	8. Chapter 8

"Your daughter," asked Ron with a face of pure horror.

"Yes, my daughter. Oh why did I ever agree to leave her?" I screamed and started to get dressed. I knew that I had to go to Paige as soon as I could. I had to get to her before anyone else did. I had to make sure that she was alright. What if someone got to her? I didn't want to think about that. A million things were running through my head. I could just picture someone kidnapping her and torturing her with the unforgivable curses. I could not breathe. I sat down on the floor and the tears just came pouring down my face.

"Baby, please calm down," Ron came and sat down next to me. I felt his hand making circles on my back and the smell of him surrounded me. He should be arrested for smelling so good.

"Tell me how to find her?"

"You want to find Paige?"

"Yes, we need to make sure she is alright and I know that you are in no place to go to her now."

"Ron….I don't know what to say. She would be better off if I went for her though. She is very shy at first and knows not to talk to strangers. I was stupid to leave her but I thought it better than introducing her to so many people that she may never see again. I only thought to leave her until after Harry and Ginny's wedding but then I decided to move here."

"Hermione, I do swear that I want to talk about this but let us go get Paige."

I nodded. He was right. I don't know why I couldn't bring myself to go though, especially if Ron was going with me. Paige would know who he was immediately. This is what I was afraid of. I did not want to know what was going to happen when Ron saw her.

I got up off of the floor and grabbed my purse. I had myself all the way out the door and halfway down the street when Ron caught up with me. "'Mione, slow down. You barely let me lock the door and when I turned around you were gone. Wait, where are we going?"

"My parents. I dropped her off with them when I came back so that I could go visit her during the day. I had a hard time letting her go for so long but my parents have not seen her in a long time so I thought that she could stay a while with them."

"Okay, then." That was all he said. I glanced over to look at him. I could not read him anymore, which made me mad. I wanted to know what he was thinking about the whole situation. Did he hate me? He must. I can not believe that I slept with him and then blurted out that I had a daughter. I was to busy screaming in my head that it took me three blocks to realize that Ron had taken my hand and was now holding it.

I was about ready to be sick by the time we got to my parents house. I didn't know what to expect at all. I was hoping that Paige was just sitting in the living room playing with her dolls but for some reason I thought that I was asking for too much. I was just here to see her three days ago and had promised to see her again tomorrow. Ron and I walked up the front steps and I got the key out of my purse. Upon opening the door, I realized that the house was too quiet. Paige would be awake but I didn't hear anything.

"Mum! Dad!" I shouted through the house. Their car was still outside so I did not think that they had gone out. I frantically searched each room and Ron followed making sure I had not missed something that would tell us where they were.

As the moments passed I started to realize that they were not here at all and I had no way of reaching them. All the possibilities were running through my head. They were kidnapped and being held prisoner by whoever wanted to hurt me. They were killed and their bodies were hidden somewhere no one could find. The more I thought the crazier I seemed but I had no idea what could have happened. I ran back upstairs to the guest room that Paige had been staying in. Her favorite stuffed animal cat was still on the bed. She had pictures of me and her on the nightstand and even one of Ron and I from school. I wanted to cry but instead I looked over at Ron.

"What do you think happened?" I asked him.

"I have no idea. They could have gone out. I mean the house shows no signs of a forced entrance. We have no reason to believe that they were hurt or taken."

"Someone better hope not. I vow to kill the person responsible for this if they are hurt. I will not rest till this person is dead." Ron looked afraid of me and if I were him I would have been too. The sound of my voice sent chills through my body but I knew that I mean t it. Paige was my world when everything was falling apart. She was the one good thing about everything that happened. She was my eternal connection to her father, a connection that I needed in my life without even realizing it. I would kill any person who laid a hand on her.

Ron came up and pulled me into his arms. I felt the tears coming to my eyes and knew I could not be strong much longer. He told me to calm down and just let the tears come and I did. I just stood there sobbing in his arms. I wanted someone to tell me that everything would be fine and that Paige would be back in my arms soon. Ron did that, even after all this time he knew what I needed. He gently held me and promised me that he would not rest until whoever was doing this would be punished. He promised to get my daughter back to me and to love me and protect me. I knew he would. I knew that what he was saying was the truth and this is why I never got over him.

All of a sudden there was a noise. I heard what sounded like the door open and people walk in. "Go put your stuff up in your room," I heard my mother say. I jumped out of Ron's arms and headed down the stairs. When I reached the bottom, there they were. My father was taking off his coat while my mother was helping Paige with hers. She looked heavenly. Her untamed red curls going in all directions. She turned when she heard me running down the stairs and ran up to hug my leg. I lifted her into my arms and hugged her so close to me. I could not stop from crying, even when I knew that Ron had come down the steps and was staring at this little red head in my arms.

"Mummy?" She stared at me because of my crying. I knew that I should not have cried because I do not want anyone to understand the situation.

"Paige, I am sorry. I am just very happy to see you, baby." I turned to Ron who had stopped on the last step and what I saw scared me. He was just standing there with a blank face. His lips had thinned and I had no clue what his eyes were thinking. He just stared at us.

"Ron," I whispered.

"I am glad you found your daughter, Hermione. Mr. and Mrs. Granger , it was a pleasure to see you again but I have to go," and with that he walked out the door. I did know what had happened but I handed Paige to my mum and ran out the door after him.

"Ron," I screamed and I ran to catch up to him. He wouldn't look at me or stop so I grabbed him as hard as I could. He stopped.

"Talk to me," I whispered.

"About what, Hermione?" His tone was emotionless. It scared me worse than fighting in the war did.

"What are you feeling?"

"I don't know Hermione. I am confused and hurt. When did you realize you were pregnant?"

"Shortly after I left. I was so hurt by what you did I didn't know what to do. I thought about getting rid of her, but I could never do that. So I decided to have the baby and just not tell you. I figured that would just get in the way with your future anyways. You didn't want me so why would you have wanted our child?"

"I had a right to know. I am the father and I should have had a say in her life."

"I know that but you have to understand where I was coming from. I was all alone and I had just been hurt by the love of my life. I did not know what I was doing and in the end I did not want you to hurt her as much as you hurt me. I could not live with myself if I let that happen.

"I would never have hurt her. I never wanted to hurt you, I just wanted you to be safe."

"I know that now but at that time in my life, I didn't understand. I am so sorry. If I could go back in time I would. I love you so much but at one point I had to put Paige first. She was my world, my one link to the best part of my life."

"So I didn't get to be a part of her life at all?"

"Ron, I tried to get a hold of you once. Right after she was born but you never wrote back to me."

"I never got a letter from you."

"What? I swear Ron, I sent one. In it I told you her name and her birthday and how sorry I was that you were not part of the pregnancy but I needed time to be by myself. When you did not write back I figured that you did not want anything to do with her and I could not let you hurt her."

"When was she born?"

"June 25th. She was a beautiful baby, born with a full head of red hair. It was one of the best days of my life."

"Were you by yourself?"

"No, Harry and Ginny were there, as well as my parents."

"Harry and Ginny knew?"

"Yes. They were my best friends. I know that you want to go kill them for not telling you but I asked them not to. They only did it for me. Ginny said that I should try to talk to you and that is why I wrote the letter but when you never responded I realized that I could never let them tell you. Also I thought that when you did find out, it should be from me and not from someone else."

"What does she know about her father?"

"Everything. I told her everything I could about you and when she asks about where you are, I tell her that you are slaying dragons to keep her safe at night but if you could be with her you would in a heart beat. She tells everyone how great her Daddy is and she always takes your picture with her where ever she goes. I never wanted to lie to her about you."

"Slaying dragons? That is a little different than arresting dark wizards."

"The metaphor makes it true. You put away the bad guys which makes it safer fore everyone in the long run."

"So what am I supposed to do know?"

"Go to her. Spend time with her and learn everything about her but the number one thing that you should do is love her. That is all she needs is the love of her father."

"That I can do. I want to do that right now. I also want some time to myself with her."

"Of course. I will let you have that."

"You do not have a choice about it. I loved you, Hermione."

"Loved, Ron that is past tense."

"My love for you died tonight. I will not be so mean as to fight you for custody of Paige but I will have you know that I can never have anything to do with you on a romantic level ever again."

"Ron, you don't mean that." The tears came to my eyes. I was losing him again just like I did three years ago.

"I do mean that. I do not even want to look at you right now. I will pick Paige up tomorrow to spend some time with me. Have her ready at 11." He turned to walk away. I watched him walk up the street and then disappear. I wanted to die. How could we have gone from passionate love making to him not wanting to see me any more? I walked back into the house and picked Paige up. I went upstairs and put her to bed, telling her a bedtime story about three best friends who faced danger on a daily basis.

"Mummy," she yawned. "Was that Daddy?"

"Yes. He is coming to pick you up tomorrow. He wants to spend the day with you. Would you like that?"

She nodded her head and fell deep into sleep. I watched her for awhile before making my way downstairs. My parents were in the kitchen sipping coffee. I joined them and sat down at the table. I put my head on the table and sighed. I just could not believe the events of the last few days.

"What is going on, ma belle?" My father asked while my mother went and got me some coffee.

"I fell in love with the greatest man in the world. He hurt me but I still had his child. I got back together with him but only to lose him when he found out we have a daughter together. And to top it all of there is someone out there who is trying to kill me. I was in the hospital for awhile; I didn't want you to worry so I told Harry not to tell you."

"Right now I want to scream at you for not telling us but that will get us nowhere. What happened that you were in the hospital?" My mother asked.

I told them the whole story even about what had happened all those years ago between Ron and I. I told him how I thought that everything would work it self out finally but it seems that we can never go back. After I was done with the whole story I went upstairs and went to sleep in my old bed. My mother had sent a letter to Harry and Ginny explaining that I would be staying with them for the night.

I was asleep the moment I hit my pillow. Arms wrapped around my waist in the middle of the night, and pulled me close. I felt the hard chest at my back and my nose caught the scent of sandalwood. I sighed in happiness because I only knew one man who had that scent. I turned in his arm and kissed his neck. I snuggled into him and went back to sleep, dreaming of this glorious man next to me.

When I woke up, I was alone. No one was holding me and the scent that was lingering in my mind had disappeared. Had I imagined him next to me? I turned to get up when something on my nightstand had caught my eye.

"Oh my god" I whispered.


	9. Chapter 9

It was the necklace. My necklace. The one that I had wanted the day Ginny and I had gone shopping. I didn't know how it had got there and there was no note next to it. Who would have known that I had wanted the necklace other than Ginny, but the most pressing question is how did they get their hands on it because when I went back to buy it someone had beaten me there. I watched as the sunlight made the sapphires sparkle. It would look so nice with the dress I was wearing for Ginny's wedding.

Speaking of Ginny's wedding, I had her bridal shower tonight. I was really excited to be spending time with all the girls. Angelina had been helping me with the shower. We were getting together this afternoon to decorate the Burrow for tonight's festivities. Ginny was spending a day at the Spa, which I was going to go meet her after I was done decorating.

I got up and got in the shower. I was washing my hair when I realized that Ron was going to come this morning to spend the day with Paige. I wanted her to know before he came to get her so I hurried with my shower and put on a pair of shorts and a tank top. I ran downstairs to find my mum and Paige sitting at the counter eating breakfast. I looked at my mum and she made up an excuse about having to do an emergency root canal in ten minutes.

"Morning Mummy," said Paige when she saw me.

"Hey baby. I have a surprise for you today."

"What is it?

"Your daddy is coming to see you today."

"He was here last night. Why didn't he stay to see me then?"

"He had to leave but he promised to come back today so you can spend the whole day together." I was stunned at what she said.

"Are you going to be there too?"

"No, baby, I have to go spend the day with Aunt Ginny."

"So it is just me and daddy…."

"Are you okay with that?"

Paige just nodded her head. I took her upstairs and helped her get ready for the day ahead of her. She did not want to put her shoes on and started running around the house, a game she played with me when she didn't want to listen. I chased after her and almost had her when I ran into a chest. I looked up into familiar blue eyes.

"I didn't hear you come in," I whispered.

"I knocked but you didn't hear me. I just let myself in."

"Oh right."

"Mummy! You still haven't caught me." I heard Paige scream from the stairs. I turned and put my hands of my hips, meaning that I was doing business. She looked at me and sat down on the steps. I ran up to her and put her shoes on. Then I flung her over my shoulder and ran down the steps. I swung her around in a circle all the time laughing while she was giggling. I forgot for a second Ron was there. I put Paige down and she looked at Ron. She walked up to him and said "Hi".

Ron looked at her and bent down to be at her height. "Hi," he said back. "Do you know who I am?"

"Yes. You are my Daddy."

"Right. Well if you are willing I have a whole day of fun planned for the two of us."

"I am ready!" With that being said she ran up to me and hugged me and then grabbed Ron's hand. They headed out the door and I followed to see them off. I was proud to see that Ron had got a car for the day.

"Thanks, for getting the car," I said to Ron.

"I didn't think she would be used to traveling by floo powder. I will have her back later tonight."

"I will be at the Burrow most of the night but you can just drop her off with my parents."

"Okay. By the way, put some clothes on. You are making it very hard for me to keep my decision to not be with you," whispered Ron.

"You always think of one thing."

"I am a guy. I can not help it."

"Daddy, let's go!" screamed Paige. Ron gave me one last look and got both Paige and him into the car. When they disappeared around the corner, I ran in the house to get dressed for the day. I put on a pair of jeans and a baby t-shirt that had the Chudley Cannons on it; Ron had gotten it for me when we were together. I put my hair into a pony tail and left for the Burrow.

Angelina was already at the Burrow when I got there. I grabbed water out of the refrigerator. Mrs. Weasley was sitting at the table reading Witch Weekly. "Hey, Molly," I said when I walked in.

"Hermione, sweetheart, how has everything been going?"

"Good. Ron is spending the day with Paige. I am a little nervous but I know that they both will get along well. Paige is exactly like him except she actually reads."

At that comment Molly let out a laugh. "Oh Hermione, everything will be fine. When did you tell him about Paige?"

I sat down and told her the whole story. Angelina sat and listened too. They were both mad at Ron for telling me he could not be with me anymore. I was happy that they were there for me and listened to the whole story. We all talked about the shower and then we decided to start decorating the house. It took us about two hours to get everything up and get some of the food prepared. It also took so long because Angelina and I had a fight with the streamers. Magic may be faster but we had fun putting up the decorations ourselves.

When we were finally done with everything I talked Molly and Angelina into going to the spa with me to meet Ginny. We got to the spa and met Ginny during her manicure. We all got manicures and Ginny told us how she had a massage and a facial. Hermione told her about Ron and Paige. Ginny wanted to march over to his flat and kick the shit out of him but she held back. When our manicures were done, we moved to pedicures, and then on to our hair.

I don't think I ever looked so good. My hair was in perfect curls down my back and my nails were a pale pink. We all went to Ginny's flat so we could get dressed for the party. I was wearing a pink halter top, jeans and a pair of pink stilettos. Once upon a time I would have fallen off these heels but I learned to adore wearing them when I was in Nice. Ginny had one a blue tube top and jeans, and a pair of black boots. As soon as we were ready we went over to the Burrow, where the party was already in full swing.

Everyone was there, from Hogwarts professors to people who worked with Ginny. The house was packed. I was running around making sure that everyone was happy. I must say it felt good to be doing things; it took my head off of the idea of what was going on with Ron and Paige. They had been in the back of her mind all day and several time Ginny had to stop her from checking up on them. "They need this time with each other," Ginny had told her about a thousand times today.

The party was a hit. Ginny was laughing and having fun the entire time and there were even the token drunk people who were half passed out on the couch. I made sure they got home okay. Then looked at the mess the house was in. I flicked my wand and everything was cleaned up in a second. I went into the kitchen and was ambushed by Ginny. Her arms were thrown around my neck and kissed my cheek.

"You are the greatest in the whole world, Hermione!"

" I am glad that you had fun."

"That was the greatest party I have ever been to, let alone ever had."

"I am the maid of honor; I would have hated myself if I didn't give you anything but the best."

"Yeah, but this was above and beyond. I never thought I could have such an amazing best friend."

We sat down and opened a bottle of champagne. We both had a glass and talked about old times. After about an hour, I told her that we both should go home to bed. Harry had his bachelor party tomorrow and we had our final fittings with our dresses. We hugged goodbye and then both went home.

When I got to my parent's house, I went straight to Paige's room. She was in bed fast asleep. I saw that she was holding a stuffed animal orange cat that had a collar that said Crookshanks II. I smiled at the name. I loved that cat dearly. I wonder if Ron knew that he was still alive; that cat was going to live forever. There was also a ton of wrapped presents on the floor by the window. Ron must have showered her with gifts today. I kissed Paige on the forehead, whispered "I love you", and then walked out of the room.

I walked into my room and tossed off my shoes. I then went and removed my jeans. I went to grab at the tie for my shirt when I heard a groan behind me.

"You are trying to kill me, woman." Ron growled at me. I turned around and looked at him. He was still wearing the t-shirt and jeans from earlier.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you. I just didn't think it would be while you were wearing just a thong and shirt." Ron's eyes were glued on my underware.

"I did not know that you were here. I wouldn't have taken off my clothes if I knew that you were in the room." I snapped at him. I went to grab a pair of pajama pants when he grabbed me.

"No. Don't cover yourself up. You are so beautiful." Ron whispered into my ear. I turned in his arms to face him.

"You said you were done with me."

"I am having a hard time with that when I look at you."

"I will not sleep with you just because you are aroused. I don't sleep around with people."

"Then make love to the man you love." Ron led me over to the bed and pulled me down on top of him. We stared into each other's eyes and then his lips met mine. The kiss sent chills down my body. He nibbled on my bottom lip and my mouth opened to let out a moan. He took that opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth. He explored every part of my mouth and my hands went into his hair, pulling him closer to me. When the kiss broke, my mind came back to me. I pushed away from him.

"I can't do this," my body trembled when I said it. I wanted him so bad but I was not ready to let him hurt me again. I had to know that if we had sex it would be because we were together not because Ron was horny.

"'Mione, I know what I said last night. It still holds true. I do not know if I am ready to be with someone who kept a child from me but I still love you. Paige talked of noting but how great her Mummy was. She asked me a million questions about where I have been but never once did she ask why I was never around. She seemed really proud of me and I was amazed how much she knew about me."

"I would not hide who you are to your daughter. I know we did not make it but she still deserved to know about who you are. I explained your job and told her stories. She loves hearing about you. I bet her day was one of the best in her life. She loves you, very much."

"She told me about a million times today. I have never been this happy. I told her I was going to take her out for lunch tomorrow. She wants you to come with us."

"I don't have to go if you don't want me to."

"I want you to. We have to start doing things as a family. I have been thinking a lot today. I want to start from the beginning. Will you go out with me on a date after the wedding is over?"

"Ron, why are you doing this?"

"We both made some mistakes but you have to know that in the end I love you. That will always be true."

"Where were you this morning?"

"I didn't want to talk to you this morning. I was still very upset."

"Then why did you sleep with me?"

"I love having you in my arms. Whenever I am mad it calms me down just to hold you. That is true even when I am made at you."

"Did you put the necklace on the nightstand?"

"What necklace?"

"The sapphire one."

"Oh the Celtic knot. Yes. I did put it there. I was planning of giving it to you the day of the wedding but I thought you should have it now."

"How did you know I wanted it?"

"I was there the day you saw it. I was buying a present for my Mum. I didn't think twice about buying it for you. It was perfect."

"Thank you, Ron. It meant a lot to me." I ran up to him and threw my arms around him. I went to kiss him when I heard it. The scream was so terrible that I still have nightmares about it. I ran for Paige's room without hesitation. Ron was behind me. By the time we got there she was gone. On her pillow was a note.

I am taking what you love. Soon it will be your turn Hermione!

I fell to the ground the note still in my hand. I knew the handwriting.

"I am going to kill him," I whispered my vision turned to red.


	10. Chapter 10

I could not get off of the floor, my legs were very weak and I was not sure that I could stand. How could someone steal my poor baby? She is probably scared and alone. I could not keep the tears back much longer; I let them poor down my face. Ron came and sat beside me. He wrapped his arms and around me and just rocked me in his arms till my sobs subsided.

"We will find her, 'Mione. I promise you." Ron whispered into my ear.

"I just do not understand why this is happening. What did I ever do to deserve this?" I sobbed into his chest.

"If it is the same person then I know what they want I just hope it is not to late to fix this." Ron said to me.

"What are you talking about?"

"Hermione, I want you to always remember that I love you. Always and forever, time would not stop my love for you. What we need to do now is go to the Ministry of Magic; we need to get people on the search for Paige."

"You are right. I love you too. I am ready to go." I got up off the floor and I wiped off my face. I grabbed my wand from my room and Ron took my hand. We headed out the door.

We entered the auror's offices of the Ministry and already everyone was waiting for Ron. He told everyone what had happened and asked for information on the whereabouts of Vaughn, both the son and the father.

Ginny rushed into the office with Harry. She ran up to me and hugged me. I wanted to break down crying again but I knew I had to be strong. Ginny took me into Ron's office and poured a cup of coffee for me. I sat behind Ron's desk and drank the coffee. I looked at the pictures on his desk, there was one of his whole family when they went to Egypt, next to that one was one of Ginny and Harry hugging and smiling at the camera. The last picture made me start to cry, it was one of Ron and myself when we were together. We looked so happy, kissing and hugging each other. It just looked right.

"I should never have come back but at the same time I could not stay away any longer. I did want Ron to meet Paige but I did not want her to be kidnapped in the process."

"I do not think that anybody wants her child to be kidnapped."

I laughed at myself. She did have a point; I was just really scared that we may not find Paige. My little girl meant the world to me. I had to know what was going on. Ron walked into the room.

"Ginny, can we have a minute alone?" asked Ron.

"Of course. I will be right outside if you need me sweetheart." Ginny walked out and shut the door behind her.

"What is going on?" I asked Ron.

"The Vaughns have gone missing but Moody tracked them to a house in the Hallows."

"Is Paige with them?"

"I do not know yet but we do have reason to believe that they do have a girl with them. We also have evidence that Kurtis was the person who poisoned you in The Leaky Cauldron."

"I do not understand why he would take Paige, though."

"We are going to bring her back. Harry and I leave in a half an hour."

"I am going with you."

"No, I do not want you in danger. I can not lose both my girls in one day."

"She is my daughter to. I need to be there for her. I need to go."

"Okay. I will tell Harry that you are coming." Ron walked out the door to tell the group that I would be coming with them. I knew I had to pull myself together. I would be back with Paige soon. I just had to make it to her and then everything would be okay.

Ron walked back in. He looked so tired. I wanted to tell him that everything was going to be okay but he looked so sad. I never saw him like this before and it scared me.

"Ronald, she will be back soon. Then we can do something as a family. She would like that. We could take her to Diagon Alley and spend sometime with your brothers. You could buy her a broomstick; she has been dying to learn how to fly. I always told her that you would teach her. I could buy her some books while we are there. Then we can go for dinner. She would have a blast and I would love to spend time with you."

"I would love to do all of that and I promise that one day that will happen but for right now I need you to promise me something.

"What?" I asked him. He looked so serious, like at any moment he was going to lose it.

"When we get there you have to promise to get to Paige and then leave. We will deal with the Kurtis and Mitchell. I need to know that the two of you are safe in order to make sure that everything works the way it should."

"What are you talking about?" His tone of voice scared me. It did not sound like this was going to be easy.

"Just promise me you will get Paige and leave." He pleaded with me.

"I promise." I did not know what I just agreed to but I knew it was not good.

Ron took me into his arms and kissed me like his life depended on it. I wanted to melt he tasted so good. I could not believe that I had gone three years without kissing Ronald Weasley. I wanted nothing more than to stay by his side for the rest of my life. Harry came into the room. He said it was time to go and Ron grabbed my hand. We walked out of the office together.

When we got to the house, my stomach was turning. I was scared that this was going to change my life forever. Harry and Ron broke through the door and we came face to face with Kurtis and Mitchell. Harry and Ron managed to disarm the men before they had figured out what had just happened. I help bind them so they could not move.

"Hello, Hermione," said Mitchell.

"Where is my daughter?" I asked them, my voice dripping with hatred.

"She is right where I left her. I knew you would come for her but I am sorry about the fact that you had to bring your little boyfriend. Then again that was the idea." Mitchell said to me.

"Where is Paige?" Ron screamed at them.

"She is in the bedroom over there" Harry watched where Kurtis' eyes moved to and entered the room. He yelled that everything was clear and I ran into the room. There was my beautiful baby, lying in the bed sleeping. I pulled her into my arms. She woke up and whispered "Mummy?" I almost cried when I heard her voice.

"Yes, baby it is Mummy. She is going to take you home." Paige curled up in my arms and fell right back to sleep.

"Hermione, you have to take her out of the building. Take her back to my place and I will be there as soon as I could."

I nodded my head and started to walk out of the room. I turned back around and said, "Bring Ron back to." I turned on my heel and walked out of the room. I walked past Ron and he turned and kissed Paige then me.

"Remember I love you both very much. I will be with you soon." I kissed him one last time and then walked out of the house. I got about halfway down the street when I turned around. There was a ton of green and red light coming from the house and my stomach fell.

When I got to Ginny's and Harry's I put Paige into the guest room where I was staying. I lay next to her for about an hour before I walked into the kitchen. Ginny was there with ice cream on the table. She knew that was what I needed. We sat at the table and ate the ice cream in quiet for awhile.

"Ron and I are going out with Paige when all of this is over." I said to her.

"I am happy for you two. You guys have always been perfect for each other."

"Thank you. I am sorry if I have caused all this panic."

"It is not you. You are not the reason that Draco Malfoy hates Ron."

"Draco Malfoy?" I asked puzzled.

"Didn't Ron tell you?"

"Tell me what?" I asked.

"Draco has been trying to kill Ron because of what he did during the war?"

"You mean he is trying to kill him because he killed his father?"

"Yes. Malfoy wants revenge on what Ron did so he was using the Vaughns as the pawns for his plans."

"When did Ron find out about Malfoy being behind everything?"

"Tonight. Harry and him found out before you left."

"That is why he wanted me out of the house, so Malfoy could not get to Paige or me."

"He was only doing what was best."

"I know." We sat in silence for what seemed like ages. I got up and moved to the living room to wait for Harry and Ron to come home. I could not sleep, my stomach hurt and I had a headache. I did not want to do anything but wait. Ron should be here soon. All they had to do was capture the Vaughns and Malfoy, then send them to Azkaban.

I must have fell asleep because when I woke up Harry was sitting on the floor by my side. Ginny was in his lap crying. I looked at Harry.

"Where is Ron?" I mumbled half asleep.

No one said anything. "Is he in with Paige," I asked. I went to get up but Harry stopped me.

"I am so sorry, Hermione. We tried everything but Malfoy came out of no where. We were outnumbered. Ron fought for so long till Draco hit him with the curse." Harry started crying.

"No. He is okay, a curse we can fix. He can go to St. Mungo's."

"We all know what curse it was. No one lives from it."

"YOU DID!"

"That was different. I am so sorry Hermione."

I could not believe what he was saying. Ron was not dead. He was coming home to me. He was coming home to Paige. We were going to spend a day together. He said I would see him soon. SOON! He was coming back and this was just a dream. I got up and went to check on Paige. She was still sleeping. I got into bed next to her. I fell asleep after about an hour.

The next morning I thought that I would wake up and Ron would be standing next to the bed but he was not there. He was not anywhere in the flat. Harry held my hand through breakfast and I spent the day playing with Paige. I did not know how to tell her that the father she just back into her life was gone for good. I could not do that to her.

Ginny took Paige out to dinner while I spent the night crying over my lost love. I was going to kill Malfoy for this. Harry told me that they did not capture him. He was still out there somewhere. I made it my goal to kill him, and I would stop at nothing to make sure that I succeeded. He would not get away with what he did.

The funeral was set for the next day. I did not know how I was going to make it through till then. Molly was in bed since she heard the news. I went to visit her and we spent hours crying and holding each other. I told her I just needed to be around him, so I left and went to his flat. I went into his bedroom and laid on the bed. I cried for hours, I do not even remember falling asleep. I was a shell of myself since I heard the news. Ginny brought Paige over and I held her and brushed her hair. I was just calming down a little when I heard her voice.

"Mummy, where is Daddy?" My heart broke again.


	11. Chapter 11

"Where is Daddy?" Those words have been echoing through my head for days. I can not believe that Ron was dead. I knew that I would have to tell Paige but I was not sure how to go about it. I know that people die everyday but how do you explain to a two year old that the father she just got back is gone again?

I sat Paige down on the couch in the Burrow. She had met all of the family the day after Ron died and loved spending time there. She looked so cute sitting down in her jeans and Chudley Canons t-shirt that Ron had bought her the day they went out together.

"Honey, You do know that I love you, right?" I asked her. She just stared at me a moment.

"Yes."

"Daddy loved you very much too."

"I know."

"Paige, it is very hard to tell you this but Daddy passed away, sweetie. Do you understand?"

"Do you mean that he is not coming back?" Paige asked with tears in her eyes.

"Yes, sweetheart. I wish that he was but he isn't."

"Is it because he didn't love us enough?" she asked me with tears falling down her cheek.

"Oh no baby, it is because he loved us more than anything in the world. He is gone because he was trying to protect us." I could not be strong anymore and I let the tears come out. I hugged Paige to me, holding her close and not wanting to let her go for anything in the world. I didn't know what else to do with my life. Ron had taken my soul with him this time.

Molly came into the room and saw Paige and I one the couch. She did not say anything, instead she just sat on the couch on rubbed my back as my child and I mourned for the man we both loved. We stayed like that for an hour until Paige fell asleep. I carried her upstairs and put her in Ron's old bed.

When I went back downstairs, Molly was making tea in the kitchen. "Thank you for everything," I said to her.

"It is nothing. I know that you and Paige needed some time but I do have to talk to you." Molly said handing me a cup of tea and sitting at the table. I sat on the other side.

"What did you need to talk to me about?"

"I wanted to know what you had planned to do about living arrangements?"

"Well I had found a place here that I was going to move into with Paige and I got the job at St. Mungo's. I am still serious about moving here. I think it would be good for Paige to have her family around, especially now."

"I agree with you. I think it is a wonderful idea for you to move here. Everyone will be so happy. Now that we have that settled there is one more thing."

"What is that?"

"The funeral. I think that it should be soon. Harry and Ginny still plan to get married on Sunday so I was thinking that we could do the funeral on Friday. Is that okay with you?"

"Of course. We can not push it off forever. It is going to be very hard for Paige though. Sometimes I wonder if this is all real. I can not believe that Ron could be dead.

"I know. Do you want to do the eulogy? I know he would have loved it."

"I would be honored to."

We were both silent for a while. Ginny walked into the room. She did not look to happy. She had that face on that she used when the twins just tried a new trick on her.

"What is wrong, Ginny?" I asked her.

"Nothing. Harry just said something that I could kill him for…oh sorry, Hermione. I didn't mean that."

"It is okay. I understand. Ron had those moments."

"Oh, I came here to tell you that Harry wants to see you."

"Okay. Where is he?"

"Out in the backyard. He is sitting out by the fence."

I said good bye to both Molly and Ginny and headed out for the yard. Harry was sitting with his head in his hands. He seemed so sad. Ron was a huge part of his life and I know how hard this death must have gotten to him. I wanted to run up and put my arms around him. Instead I walked up and sat beside him.

"How are you holding up?" I asked him.

"Okay. Though I should be asking you that question. He was the love of your life and the father of your child."

"I am doing okay. I have Paige to think of and that gets me through the day. I want so much to hear his voice one last time but I can't anymore and that is what hurts the most right now."

"I know. I want to kill him for leaving you all alone." All I could do was laugh at that. Harry wanted to kill Ron for dying; I think that is an ironic situation.

"Ginny said that you wanted to see me?"

"Right." He said pulling something out of his pocket. "Ron wanted me to give you this if he did not make it."

He handed me the box. Inside it was an engagement ring. It was the one that I had picked out when we were together. It was a platinum band with a sapphire in the middle of two diamonds. It was very simple but was more beautiful than anything that I have ever seen.

"What is this?" I asked astonished.

"He bought it before you left. He was planning to purpose when he found out about the threats to you. When you came back he pulled the ring out again. He was going to propose again after my wedding. Last night he gave the ring to me just in case something were to happen. In his vault in Gringotts there is a matching necklace for Paige and he said he gave you your necklace the other day."

"Yes. He gave it to me. I was planning to wear it to your wedding. I can not take this ring. It is not right. I do not…" I put my head between my legs. The whole world was spinning and I did not know how to stop it. I wanted to ran in the house and see Ron standing there smiling at me but it was not going to happen. I wanted to own this ring because Ron had gotten down on one knee and asked me to be his wife. This was all wrong.

"Are you okay, Hermione?" Harry asked me. He put his arm around me.

"Yes." I pulled the ring out of the box. I put it on my finger. "Ron, I swear to you that I will be faithful to you. I will love no one else and I promise that I will avenge your death!" I screamed and cried. I could not stand it anymore. I ran to the lake. It was our place. I wanted to be somewhere I was happy at. Ron and I had so many good moments here. I wanted to die.

"How could you leave me like this? I was just getting you back and now I have lost you for good. Paige just got her father, a man she has been waiting to meet since she was born. She was so happy. She even asked me if I was going to marry you and then we could be a family. I just smiled at her and told her that we have to take everything one day at a time. She is too young to do this to. She will not understand why you had to leave. I do not know what to do about it. You need to come back to me."

He didn't come back to me and the funeral came on Friday. Everyone showed up to say good bye to one of the greatest men that has ever lived. Lavender even hugged me and told me that she was so sorry for my lost and that she knew how much we loved each other. I talked to everyone who had came and then Harry talked about Ron. Soon it was my turn. I was so scared but I got up and stood just staring at everyone in the audience.

"I remember the day I met Ronald Weasley. I was on the train and I had asked if he had seen Neville's toad. We hated each other in the beginning but we soon became friends after he and Harry saved me from a mountain troll. We had our ups and downs but there was never a doubt in my mind that if I had been in trouble he would be by my side.

" He was braver then most people are at a very early age. He helped Harry and the rest of the wizarding world defeat Lord Voldemort and in the end he became an Auror to continue protecting the people in this country. He wanted nothing more than to help. He never wanted fame.

"Family was a huge part of who Ronald was. He came from a large family and he loved every one of them. He even made room for Harry and myself in his life. I was a loving son, brother, friend, and lover. He was a caring and wonderful lover. One that I wish could have been my husband but what we have together is even greater than marriage. Our daughter, Paige, meant the world to him. He did not get to know her but he loved her from the second he knew about her. Ronald Weasley was a godsend and even though we are sad that he is gone, I could not imagine my life without him."

The weekend shot by after the funeral and before I know it was Harry and Ginny's wedding day. I had made sure that everything went as smoothly as possible and I wore that wonderful blue dress with the necklace that Ron had gave me before he died. I put on a smile and walked down the aisle. Ginny looked so beautiful and I cried through the service. Harry and Ginny really did deserve each other. They made the most beautiful couple.

During the reception, I sat with Paige and told her stories about my days at Hogwarts with Harry and Ron. I told her about the move and she was happy because that meant she got to see Grandma and Grandpa a lot more. We sat for hours just laughing at little jokes between me and her.

"May I have this dance?" a voice asked from behind me. I turned around at that sound that was so familiar to me. I nodded my head and got up from my chair. He pulled me into his arms and I just stayed there silent for a moment.

"Where have you been?" I asked confused.

"I had some things that I needed to take care of." He whispered.

"I am so glad that you are here. I have something that I wanted to tell you."

"What?"

"Go after Rhianna. If you love her, go find her. I loved Ron and now he is gone. You will regret it if you do not go." I told Justin. I wanted him to be happy and I knew that if he had the chance to be with Rhianna he would seize it.

"I don't know where to find her."

"I will help you there. I am sure she can not be that hard to find. Harry has connections maybe he can help."

"That would be amazing. I do no know how to thank you Hermione. You are an angel."

"I just want you to be happy." I laughed as he spun me in the air. When he put me back on the ground I felt my knees cave. I did not know if I could stand any longer. Justin grabbed me when he saw my stumble.

"Are you alright?" He asked; I could hear the fear in his voice.

"Yes. I tend to get this way when I am in this condition."

"What condition is that?" asked Justin.

"Let's go sit down and I will tell you." We walked over to the table where Molly was playing with Paige. I wanted her to hear the news as well.

"Molly, I have something to say."

"What is it, sweetheart?" she asked, stopping her game with Paige.

"While before Ron died we were together and well….I am pregnant"


	12. Chapter 12

Six months flew by very fast and before I knew it I was preparing to bring another life into this world. Paige was growing more anxious to meet her new sibling with every day. We had moved to London after Ron's death and I took the job at St. Mungo's. When I was at work Molly and Arthur would look after Paige, which I loved because they needed the time with her. I regretted hiding her from the family. We were the perfect huge family; the only thing missing was Ron.

Ron was always on my mind and it seemed like that was going to be the one constant in my life. I knew from a very early age that Ron and I were destined to be together. The ironic thing was that we were never really together. I used to dream about what it was like to marry Ron and how fun it was going to be waking up next to him everyday and now I never would. It just felt like something was missing in my life. I didn't know if I ever would be able to move on with my life, until I met him.

Justin had searched for Rhianna everywhere but was still no closer to finding the love of his life. Funny that on the day Justin gave up his search is the day that Rhianna walked into my life. There she was one day when Hermione was leaving work. She was dressed in black slacks with a blue satin blouse. Her red hair was lying in curls down to her mid-back; it looked so beautiful. I was instantly jealous of that hair because mine was such a disaster. I thought she had just stepped out of a fashion magazine. I just regarded her as someone's girlfriend coming to meet them, so I was shocked when she walked up to me.

"Are you Hermione Granger?" the girl asked me with a thick Irish accent.

"Yes." I responded somewhat nervous.

"I am Rhianna Devereux. I worked with Ron." she said quietly.

"Is something wrong? I mean did you not know that Ron died?"

"No, I heard. I need to talk to you. Somewhere private."

"Of course." I turned and walked to my office. When she walked in I shut the door and went to sit behind my desk.

"I am sorry if this sounds rude but I am very confused to why you are here. If Ron is dead then you would have no reason to see me." I said to the woman.

"Ron and I have worked for the last two years together. I moved here three years ago and was put in an undercover mission. Ron was my partner. We have worked together since then. I was in Ireland with family when I heard about his death. I thought something did not sound right about it; I mean it did not seem right that Malfoy would kill Ron and manage to slip away. I did some research into it and I found that there is more to this story then meets the eye. Are you familiar with Malfoy, miss?"

"I went to school with him. He was always on my bad side and I even remember fighting against him in the war."

"Malfoy has been working for the Ministry for years. He became an Auror after the war, claiming that the only reason that he was on Lord Voldemort's side was because he was trying to protect his family."

"He lied and you let him join the Ministry."

"He did not lie, that was why we let him in. Ron and I had both put him to numerous tests and he passed all of them. We thought that he had changed, I still think he has. Ron had been working with Malfoy for some time now. I was at home taking care of private matters but I knew that they were working together. Malfoy was undercover for some mission."

"So Ron and Malfoy worked together, then why would he have killed Ron." I questioned.

"That is what I don't understand. I have a feeling that Harry knows the answer but is not telling anyone and no one can find Malfoy. I was thinking that if I find him I could find the answer."

"I want to help you. I need to know what really happened with Ron. I was okay with the fact that Malfoy had killed Ron because I believed Malfoy would do that but if you are serious about all of this information I need to know the real answers."

"I knew you would want to be a part of all this but there is one problem."

"What is that?"

"You are pregnant. I can not let you help me. I could put you in danger and I can not let something happen to you."

"I will be fine. I know what I can and can not do. I can question Harry and see what he has to say. No one has to know that we talked about this that way Harry will have no suspicions about my questions."

"I like that because if I am seen in the country it can be dangerous for both you and me. I only came today to tell you what I knew because I do not want Paige to be raised without a father."

"Do you think he is still alive?"

"I do not know but if he is we are going to bring him home to you."

"Wait…How did you know about Paige?"

"Harry told me when he called about Ron's death. I did not know that you were pregnant again or I may not have come. I want you to understand that this is I very delicate situation, if we anger one person that can lead to a dangerous situation."

"I understand that but you have to understand that Ron was the love of my life. I need to know what really happened to him. If he is alive, I want him back and no one is going to take him away from me again."

"I understand. I have to be going now. I have stayed to long. If you need to get a hold of me just send an owl and I will contact you." She rose from her seat and with a wave was gone. For a minute I just sat in my chair shocked. Ron may still be alive? No, I should not get my hopes up about it. I need to stop all this nonsense. I will talk to Harry about what was going on when Ron died and give Rhianna the information, but I will not let myself believe that he is still alive. It would only hurt me more when I realized that he was dead, for good.

There was a knock on the door and in walked Justin. He came in and sat on the chair that Rhianna had just vacated.

"What is wrong, Hermione?"

"I just learned that Ron may still be alive." I whispered.

"What? Who told you that?"

"This woman….her name was…oh I can't think straight." I said frustrated.

"Okay then. Why does she think that Ron is still alive?"

"She said that she used to work with Ron and she knew that Ron was working with Malfoy, so why would Malfoy kill him?"

"Wow, Hermione. I do not know what to say. What are you going to do about it?"

"I am going to help her find out the truth about what happened. I need to do it for me and the children." I held a hand to my stomach. " Rhianna, that was her name, Rhinanna Devereux."

"Rhianna?" Justin whispered. His face had gone pale.

"Oh my god. Justin, I was not thinking. I forgot all about how you were looking for her. I am so sorry."

"It is okay. Where is she now?"

"I don't know. She just said that she had to leave the country because it was too dangerous for her to be here. She said if I needed to contact here all I had to do was owl her."

"So you are going to be in contact with her soon?"

"As soon as I talk to Harry about Malfoy and Ron."

"Well then what are you waiting for? Go talk to Harry."

"Anxious much?" I laughed at Justin. I did not blame him. If a friend of mine was able to talk to the love of my life I would be making them do everything they have to in order to get in touch with my love.

I grabbed my purse and headed for the door. I turned and smiled at Justin before apperating over to Harry's house. They had moved a couple months ago in order to make room for the new baby that was on the way. Ginny was only two months pregnant and she loved it. I knew she would make a good mother and we were both excited to be having kids in the same year.

When I got to their house, I knocked on the door and waited for someone to come open it. The house itself was not too big, just a two story townhouse about two miles away from the burrow. I loved the house so much; I hoped to have a house like it one day. The door opened reveling one half-awake Harry. I just laughed at him.

"Taking a nap in the middle of the day?" I asked him.

"I was trying to. Come on in Hermione." I walked in and sat on the couch.

"What is up?" Harry asked me, jumping down on the chair across from me.

"Where is Ginny?" I asked innocently.

"She is out with Molly and Paige. They are probably shopping if I know the women."

"Oh well that is good. I have to talk to you anyway."

"What is it?"

"Who did Ron work with at the Ministry?"

"Um…He worked with many people."

"Well who were his regular partners?"

"Rhianna Devereux was his partner for a while."

"Is she the only one?"

"Hermione, why do you want to know?"

"I just had some questions about his life. I did not get to know him the last three years."

"Okay, well he worked with someone else but I can not give you his name."

"Why not?"

"Well he is still undercover and we can not tell anyone what he is doing."

"I understand. So you are still in contact with this guy?"

"Of course we are. He is helping us with a lot of dark wizards that we could not arrest without evidence."

"Why didn't you tell me that Ron was alive?"

"What?...Hermione, Ron is not alive. He died six months ago. What would make you think that he was alive?" Harry asked surprised.

"Well if Malfoy works for you, why would he have killed Ron?"

"Who told you about Malfoy?" asked Harry.

"It does not matter who. I just don't understand. Harry, look at me and tell me that Ron is dead."

Harry looked me straight in the eye. "Ron is dead, Hermione. I wish I could change that but there is nothing I can do."

"Thank you. I have to go." I got up and walked out of the house. I found Justin in my flat and I told him what Harry had said. I wrote a note to Rhianna and sent it with Pig, Ron's old owl. Justin and I sat on the couch and watched an old movie, _Roman Holiday. _When the movie was over I went to pick up Paige at The burrow.

When I got there Paige was playing with Ginny on the floor. Molly asked if Paige could spend the night tonight. Fred and George were coming with the kids and they were going to spend the night as well. I decided that it was best for her to stay for the night. I kissed my little girl goodnight and told her I would be back to get her tomorrow. She hugged me and said she loved me.

Justin held a letter in his hands when I returned home. Rhianna had sent back a reply. I opened the letter.

Dear Hermione,

I want to hear all about the meeting with Harry. Is there any way you can come to my brother's apartment in Hogsmeade. It is a safe place for us to talk.

Rhianna

I looked at Justin. He grabbed my hand and we both apperated to Hogsmeade.

"What if she does not want to see you?" I asked him.

"I don't care. I need to talk to her." he replied.

We walked around for awhile till we found the place. We went up and knocked on the door. I was expecting Rhianna to open the door so I was very surprised when a gorgeous man came to the door. He had long blonde hair down to his shoulders and it was tied back into a ponytail. His sapphire blue eyes were staring at me like he could look right through me. He had a scar running along his jaw line and I was dying to know where it came from. He was beautiful and he took my breath away.

"Justin, what are you doing here?" he asked, turning his head away from me.

"Landon, I need to see your sister." Justin said.

"Is Rhianna here?" I asked Landon.

All he did was open the door and back away. I took that as an invitation to walk in. The house was filled with tons of books. They lined the walls and were scattered on the floor and furniture.

"She is in the kitchen. I do not think she is going to be happy to see you, Justin."

Rhianna walked out of the kitchen and laid her eyes on Justin. She seemed to be hurt and then she put up this wall so fast that I wondered if I had imagined the hurt I had saw.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"I need to talk to you." He said taking a step near her. She just nodded and ushered him into the kitchen. When they were gone, I realized I was standing in the room with the gorgeous brother.

"So you like to read?" I asked him.

"I am a writer. Books are my passion."

With those words I felt my heart leave me. He was looking at me again. Our eyes locked and I saw passion in his eyes. Before I knew what was happening, his lips were on mine. They tasted like heaven. He pulled my closer and the kiss deepened. I could not think about anything. When we pulled apart we were both breathing heavy.

"Where have you been all my life?" he breathed.

"I don't know…." I replied.


	13. Chapter 13

Weeks went by and Rhianna was no closer to understanding what happened between Ron and Malfoy. We both found no evidence to prove that Ron alive. We both put the investigation on the back burner. Rhianna had explained to Justin how she loved him but did not want their relationship to be based on a lie so she left him. She was not allowed to tell him at the time that she was an Auror because she was undercover. They had made up and were planning to get married soon. I was a bride's maid again. I had a feeling that I would be a bride's maid for the rest of my life.

Paige was having a blast spending time with all the family and she was growing up to be more like her father everyday. Harry was teaching her how to fly on the broom that Ron had gotten her. She adored it. I smiled at myself every time I saw her on a broom, she was not afraid like flying like her mother is. She got along with the entire family and she was a happier little girl than she was when we were in France.

My love life was another issue that was confusing. Landon and I had spent tons of time together since the day we had met. We had so much in common and he loved Paige tremendously. He was one of the sweetest men I had ever met in my life but I could not be with him the way he wanted me too. I had a baby due any day now and I felt wrong for loving someone who was not Ron. Landon understood with what I was feeling and never pushed. We were just friends and that was fine for both of us for right now.

I was at the burrow talking to Molly one day when the question of marriage came up.

"Landon is a wonderful guy, Hermione. When are you going to marry the man?" Molly said to me.

"What? I have only known the guy three months. I am carrying Ron's child and you want me to marry another." I was appalled at her question.

"You can not love only Ron forever. He would want you to move on. The kids need a father."

"I know that but I did not want to marry anyone but Ron so the idea that I never can is hard for me to think about. I love Landon but not like I loved Ron. He was my everything. He is the father of my children. I have to talk to Paige about it and I don't know if I am ready to be with another yet."

"Okay Hermione, I understand that but just think about Landon. A man like that can not wait around forever. He adores you and Paige. I just do not want to see you lose the happiness you just found. Ron is not coming back to you. You need to think of you and the children."

"I know that. I don't know what I am going to do. I need some time to think. Please, let's talk about something else!" I pleaded with Molly.

"Okay, what are you planning on naming the baby?" asked Molly with a smile.

"Well, I have a ton of names picked out but I have not decided on one yet. I was thinking if it was another girl I would name her Virginia or Henrietta. Then I was thinking if it was a boy I would name him Brady or Tristan. I have no idea really. I have always loved the name Christabelle but I don't think it will be right for this baby. I want the middle name to be Ronald if it is a boy. I think it is only right. Ron and I have always said that we would never name the children after each other but I think that there is an acceptation to that rule given the fact that Ron is gone."

"I love all those ideas. I think Ron would really like that you named your guy's child after him. It is perfect."

"Thanks, Molly. You have been a godsend to me these past nine months. I don't know what I could have done without you.

"I am just happy to have you home." Molly got up and put her cup in the sink. "I have some errends that I have to do. Do you want me to take Paige with me?"

"No, I think I will take her home. I am done with work for awhile now, so I was hoping to spend all of tomorrow with Paige. Just the two of us."

"Well that sounds lovely, dear. I will see you soon." Molly apperated out of the kitchen; I got up and went into the living room where Paige was playing with her dolls. I sat down beside her and just watched her for a second.

"Hey pumpkin how was your day?" I asked her, pushing her hair out of her eyes. She was cursed with my untamable hair.

"Good, Gramma and me made cookies today. It was fun." She said with a big grin on her face. I knew that grin well; it was my constant friend for the last 11 years. I wanted to cry when I saw Ron through my daughter. I knew that I would see him in this next baby too.

"Are you ready to go home?"

"Yes. Is Landy going to be there?" she asked me. She had a hard time pronouncing his name when she met his so Landon became Landy. I was used to this little nick name for him.

"He may be there cooking dinner for us. How does that sound?"

"Yummy" I picked her up and took her home.

When we reached the house I could smell Landon's cooking. He was a terrific cook and seemed to love to do it. I set Paige down on the floor and she made a dash for the Kitchen. Landy was one of her favorite people in the world. I heard squeals and laughter so I made my way to the kitchen. Landon was spinning Paige around; I laughed at the sight of it. I was so happy to see them like that. Landon put Paige down and told her to go wash up for dinner. She want running out of the room. Landon turned his attention onto me.

"Hey beautiful how was your day?" he asked me.

"Not to bad for my last one till after the baby." I said to him. He walked up to me and laid his hand on my stomach.

"I can not wait to see this life that is inside of you, Hermione. It is going to be beautiful, just like that little girl of yours. I love her….I love you."

"I love you too, Landon." I said without thinking. I said it to him a dozen times before. I did love him just like I loved Harry.

"No, Hermione. I am in love with you."

"Oh."

"Is that all you can say: Oh?"

"Landon, you know how I feel about that. I love Ron and I always will. I do not think I am ready for another relationship."

"Then what do you call this?" He was getting angry, I could tell because he was getting those lines on his forehead that he only gets when something upsets him. I was nervous because I did not want to lose this man but I didn't think I was ready to tell him that I could not marry or be with anyone but Ron.

"We are friends. At least that is what I thought we were."

"Friends do not kiss each other. Friends do not practically live together and sleep in the same bed. Hermione, we are the furthest thing from friends!" he said with a low voice. He never wanted to scream with Paige in the house. I always think that Ron and I would always be screaming at each other but that was who we were. If we were not fighting about something stupid I would be nervous.

"I can not have a serious relationship right now. I am nine months pregnant with my dead boyfriend's child. A man that I thought I was going to be spending the rest of my life with. I just need time. I am still not completely over Ron and I don't know if I ever will be."

He came up and pulled me into his arms. "I know. I am sorry it is just that sometimes I do not know if I can wait but I am willing to do so. If it was anyone else in the world Hermione, I would have left a long time ago."

"I know that I ask a lot out of you. I am sorry but you have to understand that it is just not me that I have to think about. I have my children to think about."

Landon just nodded and kissed me gently on the lips. Paige came in and we all sat down for dinner. It was a quiet affair, as no one had anything to say to each other. When it was over Landon played chess with Paige, she of course won. She was just like her father there too. She loved the game and it came naturally to her. I sat on the couch reading an old favorite of mine and watching the chess game.

I must have dosed off because the next thing I knew I woke up in bed. Landon was beside me. I turned and watched him sleep. I loved doing this because it was my chance to think about what I was going to do. I knew it was way too early to start a relationship but he was really perfect. He loved Paige like a father and he was fun to be with. I knew that he was not Ron but maybe I could move on with him. I don't think I would want anyone better. Molly and Arthur loved him and so did my parents. They all wanted to see us together and they thought that it would help when it came to the children. For some reason I just did not think that I was ready, I still had a hope that Ron was going to come back to me. I know that he never would but it could happen.

I got up out of bed and went into the living room. I was full of so many questions on how to live my life. I wanted Landon to be a part of my future; he was such a nice guy and I loved him. I did.

"I love him" I whispered. I had finally realized that I wanted a chance with Landon but I still loved Ron.

"Ron, you have to tell me what to do. I need to know that you are okay with the fact that I am moving on with my life. You would love the way Landon treats Paige. Sometimes I think she is a princess by the way he is with her. I want you to be the one here with us but I can not have that. I wish you would just tell me what to do. Give me a sign."

A light turned on outside. I walked to the backdoor and looked out. There in the light was a cat. I went out on the porch. I knew that it was not Crookshanks because he was in on the bed still. This cat was ginger like him though; except this cat had short hair and its eyes were blue. Cat's eyes are never blue when they grow up, I thought to myself. I took a step closer. The cat came up to me and brushed up on my legs. I picked him up into my arms.

"Where did you come from?" I asked the cat. The cat just purred. I looked to see if it had a collar but it didn't so I took it inside and put it on the counter. I got some food out of the cabinet and tried to feed it. It didn't want anything to do with the food. I went out to the living room to see if it would eat by itself. The cat just followed me into the room. I laid down on the couch and the cat laid down on top of me. I was soon drifting into sleep when I swear I heard a voice say. "I love you, Hermione. Just do what makes you happy. I will see you soon."

I woke up in a lot of pain. I screamed for Landon and he came into the room. I knew what was happening. I got up off the couch.

"It is time!" I said.

"Time for what?" he asked rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

"The baby." I answered with clenched teeth.

"Oh my god. Okay do not panic. We need the bags and Paige." Landon was running around in a circle.

"I am not the one panicking. I will go get Paige. You concentrate on getting the bags and do not forget your wand." I walked into Paige's room. I pulled out some clothes for her and placed them on a chair. Paige was sleeping so peacefully I did not want to wake her up but I had another contraction. I woke her up and got her dressed.

By the time we got to the hospital my water had broke and I was in so much pain I thought I was going to die! Landon called everyone and they were now all in the waiting room, pacing and screaming if I knew my family. Landon came into the room with me but I am sure he regrets that decision. I was so mean throwing things at him and calling him names that I never want to repeat. If Ron was in the room he would have passed out with the language I was using.

The baby was worth all the pain though. He was a beautiful baby with a full head of flaming hair. He had my chocolate colored eyes and my mouth but he had Ron's nose. I was crying when I held him. I wanted Ron to be there so bad. Landon was ohing and awing over the little boy. I could not believe that this little angel was mine. I felt so lucky.

"What are you going to name him?" Landon asked me.

"I don't know. I had so many names picked out but now I am at a lose."

"Well you do not have to name him right now?" Landon said. The nurse came and took the baby from my arms. I took a nap and had the most wonderful dream.

_I was sitting on a bench in a beautiful garden. Paige was playing next to the fountain and I was holding my newborn son in my arms. I was watching Paige play chess with her father. He looked so happy lying on the ground teaching his daughter a game that he loved. I smiled at them, thanking God for the family he had given me. I looked down at the bundle of joy in my arms. He had fallen fast asleep. I could not help but laugh at the scene in front of me. Everything was perfect. When Ron had heard my laughter he got up and sat next to me on the bench. He put his arm around me and looked down at our sleeping son. _

_"What is so funny my love?" he asked._

_"I was just thinking about how happy I am. Everyday I thank God for giving me this family. Promise me that we will be together forever?"_

_"I promise. I would never leave you Hermione. I want to be with you forever. I just need to leave for a little while."_

_"No, Ron. I can not live without you. What am I supposed to do?"_

_"You will be fine. Landon will be with you. He loves you, Hermione."_

_"I know but he is not you."_

_"No one is me. I just need you to be brave. I am sorry that I can not be here to watch the kids grow up. I will try to see them as often as I can but I can not come back till I have killed him."_

_"Who is him?"_

_"Peter Pettigrew."_

_"I thought that he was gone. I thought he died during the war."_

_"That is what everyone thought."_

_"What about Malfoy?"_

_"Do not worry about Malfoy. I need you just to be happy and take care of the children."_

_"Ron, are you alive?"_

_"Look Hermione, Garrett is waking up." The baby stirred in my arms, I turned to look at him. When I turned back Ron was gone. I got up and searched the gardens for him but I could not find him anywhere. I started to panic._

"Hermione?" a voice woke me out of my slumber. I opened my eyes and found Harry looking at me. "Are you okay?"

"Yes." I answered not quite sure of myself.

"The baby is beautiful. He looks just like Ron." Harry said.

"Yes, Garrett will be just like his father."

"Garrett? I didn't know you liked that name."

"Ron gave it to me." I replied without looking at him.

Everyone was is and out of the room all day. I barely had time to breath. Garrett was treated like the little prince he was and soon it was just me and Landon left in the room. I wanted so much to go to sleep and I was almost there when Landon asked me the question.

"Hermione, will you go out with me?"

"Yes, Landon I would love to." I replied before falling into sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Time flies, it seemed like just yesterday I was giving birth to little Garrett and now he was eight years old. Paige was now eleven and would be receiving her Hogwarts acceptance letter any day now. I know it should be a happy time in her life but I felt like I was losing my little girl. Everyday she grew up more like her father. I only prayed that she had enough of me in her to study when she got to school. All she had been talking about the last week was if she would get into Gryffindor and if she did she wondered if there was any way to get on to the house quidditch team. Garrett was so upset that he could not go with her but I told him that he would be going in three years and he should not be wishing away his childhood.

"Mum did you know that Uncle Harry was the youngest quidditch player at Hogwarts when you guys were in school?" Paige asked me excitedly one day during dinner.

"Yes, I did know that. During the first game he ever played he caught the snitch in his mouth. We all thought he was getting sick but then out came the snitch and he won the game for Gryffindor."

"Wow. I want to be on the team so bad but I bet that they do not take first years. I will be so bummed out if I don't get on the team."

I laughed at my daughter. "I am sure you can find other things to do at Hogwarts besides quidditch. Anyways we are sending you there to study, not to just fool around."

"I know but I am not going to spend every second in the library like you did Mom."

"I did not spend every second there. I did a lot of other things beside study."

"Uncle Harry said that was all you loved to do in school. He said you once told him that you were going to bed before him and dad came up with another brilliant idea to get you killed or worse expelled. Really Mum, you needed to sort out your priorities."

"HEY! That is what your father said. I wanted to be the best witch I could be. I loved studying and I wanted to learn everything I could. You should want to take your studies seriously."

"The world is made up of more things than studies. I want to see so much. I am going to do my best in school you know that but I want to do other things. Can I get an owl for school?" she went into the next topic so fast I had to stop to see if I heard her right.

"An owl? You don't want to get a cat or toad?"

"No, I want a way to be able to talk to you."

"There are owls at the school you know. You can use one of them to send me letters."

"I know that but I want one of my very own. I think I want one like Hedwig though. I mean Pig is cute and everything but he is so hyper."

For the second time, I laughed at my daughter. "I know what you mean. Pig is a little overenthusiastic. I will get you an owl then for school."

"Oh, thank you Mother." She rushed up and hugged me. I held on a little longer than normal because I realized that I would not be seeing her everyday like I do now. I did not know how I was going to make it through the next seven years.

"I have to go tell Garrett that you are getting me an owl. He will be so excited." She said while racing out of the room. I simply laughed at her again. Landon came in the room.

"Was that Paige?" He asked sitting beside me.

"Yes, she is excited because I said I would get her an owl."

"She didn't want a cat?"

"No. I tried that but she is set on taking an owl. What did you take to school with you?"

"An owl. I thought they were totally awesome when I was her age. Everyone who was cool brought an owl to school." Landon held my hand.

"I was thinking now that the kids are older maybe we could make us official." He winked at me.

"Are you asking me to marry you?" I asked him, a little nervous to know the answer.

"Yes I am. I know I am not down on one knee or asking you after a fancy dinner but I need to know where we are going."

"Landon, I do not need any of that stuff. I would love to marry you. As long as the kids do not mind, there should be no reason why we are not married." He gathered me up into his arms and kissed me like I was the only one in the world. I melted into him. I didn't want this kiss to end.

It soon did come to an end though when Garrett came rushing into the room. "I want an owl!" he said to us. "It is not fair that Paige gets one and I don't."

"Oh, Garrett. You can get an owl when you go to Hogwarts." I said to him.

"But I want one now!" he whined.

"How about this: when we go to get Paige's owl you and I will go and get you a new book at the bookstore." Landon said to him.

"Okay." Garrett said happily. He was very excited that he was getting a book. He was just like me. It was odd that he had my personality but he looked exactly like Ron, minus the eyes. I smiled at him.

Paige ran into the room. "A book? Wow, you are such a dork." She said to Garret. He turned and stuck his tongue out at her. Paige turned to kick him.

"Children, stop it." I said with my Mum voice that scares them. They both stopped what they were doing. "While you are both here we want to talk to you."

"What about, Mum?" asked Paige, sitting on the floor facing us. Garrett followed her lead.

"Well Landon has asked me to marry him and I wanted to know how the two of you felt about the subject."

"I like it. Does that mean he is going to be our Daddy?" asked Garrett.

"No, Ronald Weasley is our father and he is the greatest guy in the world," replied Paige.

"Paige, no one is trying to replace your father. You should know that. We never once asked you to accept Landon as anything but a friend and that would not change. Ron will always be your guy's father and no one can change that. I just wanted to know if it would be okay with you two if we got married."

"I know that. I just do not understand why you have to get married. Everything is fine the way it is. What is going to happen when Daddy comes back to us and you are married to someone else? That is going to kill him. He is trying to protect us by not being with us but one day he is going to come back." Paige had tears streaming down her face by the time she was done talking.

"Sweetheart, your father is dead. He had been for a very long time. I do not think that he will ever come back to us." I said astonished by her outburst. She had never spoken about Ron being alive.

"Yes he is too alive. Aunt Rhianna even told me that she knows that he is alive. Once you believed it too. I have even seen him." She screamed at me.

"Where have you seen him?" asked Landon.

"He comes here all the time to check up on us. He was here the day that Garrett was born.

"Paige Elaine Granger! Do not lie to me! I know that your father was not here on the day Garrett was born."

"Yes he was. You were holding him. I walked out into the living room and you were on the couch with him. When he saw me he took me back into my bedroom and tucked me in. Then he turned into a cat and slept by my side."

"Are you trying to tell us that Lot is your father?" asked Landon in shock.

"Why do you think that cat knew we moved?" Garrett asked us.

"You knew as well." I asked in pure outrage.

"Well I sorta thought that cat was weird. Then Paige told me that it was Daddy. I called him Daddy one day and he nodded so I guess it is him." Garrett said without a care.

"I will personally kill him if that is true." I left the room in pure fury. Ron was alive and my kids knew it but I didn't. What was this world coming to? I ran outside and looked up at the stars.

"Ronald Weasley, if you can hear me you had better hope you can explain exactly what you are up to? You can not do this to me any longer. If you are alive prove it to me." I waited for him to come out or for Lot to show up. Nothing happened. I waited for a few more minutes before going inside.

I went into the bedroom and changed into pajamas. When I crawled into bed Landon's arms went instantly around my waist. He pulled me closer. "You are not happy." He murmured into my hair. He knew me so well. Sometimes I was amazed that he was not always a part of my life.

"I wish I would know once and for all if Ron is really alive." I sighed.

"Would it change anything?" Landon asked, his tone turning serious.

"Yes. I loved Ron-love Ron. He is the father of my children and he would be a huge part of my life."

"What I mean is: would he change us?" He sat up on his elbow.

"I don't know" I replied honestly. I turned to face him. I wanted nothing more than to assure him that if Ron came back it be okay. We would still get marled and live our lives together. I couldn't though. I was never fair to Landon. I did not even love him the way that I was supposed to. I thought he was gorgeous and he was amazing with the kids but he was not Ron.

"Should I be nervous?" he asked me.

"Ron is not alive. Paige and Garrett have been making stories up again." I said it out loud but inside I knew it did not sound right.

"I don't think that they are. Lot does only show up in the weirdest times. He has been here for every holiday and birthday. He has even been known to bite me whenever I go near you. What if the kids are telling the truth?"

"Then Ron will have a lot of explaining to do. I do not understand why he could just leave his family the way he did. I don't know if I can forgive him for that."

"If you can forgive him, you will go to him won't you?" There was sadness in his voice. I knew I had put it there and I felt a part of me break. How could he ever understand that no matter what happened between Ron and I, if Ron was alive, we were through. I could not tell him that.

"I do not know. Let's just cross that bridge when we get there." I kissed him very lightly and pulled him back on the bed. Within minutes I was sound asleep dreaming about moonlit rides on Ron's broom and cats that attack any male that came near me.

The next morning I was up early so I started to make a huge breakfast for my family. Molly and Arthur were coming over today as well as the whole bunch of Weasley offspring. I was cooking up a storm when Paige came in.

"Are you mad at me, Mum?" she asked nervously.

"No, I am not mad at you. I just want to know the truth. I wish I did know once and for all if your father was alive." I turned away from her. I did not want her to see the tears in my eyes.

"I will try and talk to him next time. Maybe I can convince him to talk to you or to at least prove to you that he is alive."

"Paige, I have a lot to do before everyone gets here. Can you please go wake up your brother and then both of you get ready." Paige simply nodded and walked out the door. I stood there for a minute, trying to catch my breath and calm down. Why did everything have to be so confusing?

I was almost done with the cooking when Ginny barged into the kitchen. She was carrying baby number five on her hip. She looked so tired.

"Hey, Gin" I said walking up to her. I took the little one out of her hands and threw him into the air. "How is my little Won-won?" I asked the laughing boy.

"Ron would hate it if he knew you called him that. He would say "Won-won is worse than Ronnikins. Why do you have to torture the kid?" I laughed at her impersonation. Then the tears came.

"What is wrong, sweetheart?" Ginny asked rushing over to me.

"I was just thinking about Ron."

"Oh I am sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

"No, what you said is fine. I am just a little emotional about Ron lately. I get this way. It is a big day for Paige, we should concentrate on that." I wiped my tears.

"Does she know that she will be getting the letter today?" she asked me.

"No. I was so happy the Professor McGonagall told me when the letters were coming out. This is going to be amazing."

"Aw. You are such an amazing mother." Ginny swooned.

"Thanks. I even went out and got her an owl. She had picked it out last time we were at Diagon Alley so I thought I would get it for her."

"Amazing!" sqealed Ginny.

"What is amazing?" asked Angelina entering the kitchen. One by one, each of the Weasley women filed into the room; they all sat around the island gossiping like teenagers. Angelina was excited that they were getting a bigger house. Katie was glowing because she was expecting again. Fleur was exhausted from just having her second baby. Amanda, who was Charlie's wife, was excited that they were moving to England. Overall the house was full of happiness.

During breakfast there was not a quiet moment. Everyone was talking and it seemed as if there was not one detail someone wanted to miss. If a stranger had walked into this room they would think that we were all deaf and have not seen each other in ages. I smiled when I thought about it.

The owl came halfway through the meal. I went and let it in; it landed next to Paige. She looked down at the owl and screamed.

"Oh my god, It is here." She wasted no time opening the envelope. "Dear Miss Weasley. We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry." She was squealing just like Ginny had done earlier.

"I am very proud of you sweetheart." I said with a wavering voice.

"Oh, Mum it is perfect. There is nothing I can think of that would make this day better." Paige got up and hugged me. I was so happy to see her like this.

"I have something for you." I told her and got up to get her present. I entered the room carrying the birdcage. When Paige saw it her eyes lit up. I set the cage in front of her.

"Oh my god. You are kidding right?" She stared at the tawny owl in the cage. He was charming and very shy. When he saw her he hid his head under his wing. "It's okay baby. I am your new mummy." Paige cooed at the owl. The owl looked at her and hooted.

"What are you going to name him?" I asked my daughter.

"Oh man I don't know yet. I never thought I would get one. You are the greatest." She threw her arms around me and I hugged her. I was so excited that she was going to Hogwarts but at the same time I was losing my baby girl.

"I was always fond of the name Jade cool for an owl" said Ron strutting into the room.

I was shocked. He just walked into the room like nothing had happened. Eight years have gone by and he just walked into my dinning room. I wanted to scream. Instead I watched frozen as my daughter ran into his arms and hugged him. My son followed and soon all three were on the floor laughing. I could not move at all. They were acting like they got to see him everyday; that he walking in the room was a natural occurrence.

That was then that I realized that I was the only one that was surprised. Everyone else in the family was just talking as if they were used to Ron walking into the house.

"Who knew?" I asked, turning to the family. No one answered me. "Everyone?" They nodded. I had never felt more betrayed in my life. I turned to Landon and noticed that he was looking at the floor. "You knew too, didn't you?" He nodded. I turned and looked at my kids lying on the floor next to their supposed dead father.

I did the only thing that I could. I left the room. I did not take off for France like I did last time but instead went out to the yard and just sat on the ground. I couldn't cry and maybe that is what hurt me the most. I realized that I may never forgive any of them from hiding the truth from me.

"'Mione?" he whispered behind me.


	15. Chapter 15

I did not want to talk to him. I knew that I could not run but at the same time I felt myself fleeing already. I was thinking of ways to tell Ron I could not talk to him when he walked over and touched my shoulder.

"'Mione" he said again. I could hear the caution in his voice. I knew that he was scared of what was going to happen. I was too.

"I don't want to talk to you right now." I said truthfully.

"I know. I am sorry." He whispered. He went to leave.

"Why did you do it?" I asked. "Why did you leave me by myself?"

"I did not have a choice. I needed to keep you and Paige safe but I also had a job to do."

"Then why did everyone know about you but me?" I screamed. I was through with running from him. I needed to know why he left me.

"I had my reasons. I was not planning to be away this long but I did not know what to do."

"YOU SHOULD HAVE NEVER LEFT TO BEGIN WITH!" At this point, I wanted to kill him.

"That was not a choice. I had to go. The people I was after were getting very strong. I wanted to keep you save. Harry was the only one who knew that I was alive. I wanted to keep the family safe."

"When did they find out that you were alive?"

"About six months after I faked my death. I did come back but it was to late for us."

"Too late?" I said with my teeth clenched together. "I was six months pregnant with your son. A SON THAT WAS BORN INTO THIS WORLD NOT KNOWING HIS FATHER AND NOW IT TURNS OUT THAT HE KNEW YOU THE ENTIRE TIME!" I did not know that I had it in me but I turned and slapped Ron across the face. "I loved you that was all I knew and something I was a fool to have done." With that, I turned on my heel and walked back into the house. I never looked back.

I went up to the bedroom and shut the door. I could not believe what was going on. I was thinking that this was all a nightmare and in the morning I would wake up to Paige and Garrett fighting about what cereal to eat. No such luck. I sat on the floor and just cried. I cried for the love that I had lost and for the love that I had found in Landon but I mostly cried because I was still in love with Ron. Eight years did nothing to kill the passion I had for him.

Landon walked into the room and sat beside me. I felt his arms come around me and pull me close to him. I wanted nothing more than to bury my head into his arms and never move. He didn't say anything but then again he didn't have to. I knew that he was feeling hurt just as much as I was. The man that had more heart had just walked into our home and announced that he was alive, he was not happy at all.

"I still want to marry you." I whispered. I knew that marrying Landon was the right thing to do, though something inside of me broke when I said it.

"Are you sure?" he asked me.

I could not bring myself to say yes. I was not sure. I just knew that Ron had hurt me and Landon had been there for me. I knew that I had made Landon wait to long to now leave him. "I-uh…"

"I will understand if you need time to think. I don't want you to do anything that you are not ready to do. I can wait a little longer to marry you if you still need some time."

"Thank you. I can not imagine what this could be like for you." I said to him.

"Why don't you take a shower and I will get rid of everyone." Landon got up and pulled me to my feet. I headed toward the bathroom and then turned.

"Why don't you join me in the shower and then we can go face the crowd together. I will have to see them eventually." I walked up to him and dragged him into the bathroom with me.

A few hours later, I walked out of the bedroom and looked at my family. Molly and Arthur were sitting on the couch Ginny and Harry were on the floor playing with the kids. The rest of the Weasley's were around the room in conversation with each other. I searched to room for Ron but I could not find him. Paige and Garrett were sitting by Paige's owl, whispering.

"Hermione, I was wondering where you went to." Molly said getting up off the couch and walking over to me. "I am sorry about Ronald. None of us knew that he was going to show up here."

I just stared at her. When I finally found my voice, I said: "How could you have known about Ron and never told me?" Everyone turned to look at me. I searched the room for an innocent face and found none. "You all knew that he was alive."

"Hermione, listen to me." Ginny said getting up off the floor. "I had begged Ron to tell you the truth but he seemed to think that you would have been better off without him. I don't know how he got that idea but you should have seen him. He was so depressed about the decision that it took a long time for him to even tell everyone he was alive."

"You mean you all found out at different times?" I asked them.

They all nodded. "I wanted him to tell you too, Hermione. In the beginning I told him that you should have been let in on the plan but he wanted to keep you safe and the only way to do that was to not tell you. Ginny found out after Garrett was born. Paige told her." Harry said to me from the floor.

"Paige told you?" I asked Ginny confused.

"I did, Mum. I knew it was Daddy who had come in the form of Lot and I told Aunt Ginny that I thought so. She thought that I was crazy imagining my father as a cat but Uncle Harry told her I was right. Later, Daddy came and showed himself to her." Paige said behind me.

"I just do not understand why he would not tell me that he was alive. I don't know if I can ever forgive him for that. I want to make an announcement while everyone is here anyways." I looked at everyone, including Paige, who I knew was going to be hurt by this news. "Landon and I are getting married. Now I want you all to know that he asked me to do this before we knew that Ron was alive and I had some time to think about it and I still would like to marry him. Ron may be the father of my children but I want to be with Landon."

No one said anything. I felt like I had just killed a dream that was living inside of everyone, including myself. Landon put his arm around my waist. I looked over at Paige. She was just standing there, with her mouth open. I wanted to run from the room, they were making this so hard.

"Well Congratulations." Molly said after a few minutes. "I am sorry for everyone's reaction it is just that we had always figured that your wedding would be to Ron. Not that we do not love Landon of course." Molly faltered for something else to say to take away the awkwardness. Paige didn't try to help the situation.

"Even after finding out that Daddy is alive you still do not want to be with him. You are a terrible person." She screamed the last sentence and went running into her room. I knew that she was not happy with my decision but she was the child and I had to do what was best for me.

"I will go and talk to her." Ginny said to me. I simply nodded. Ginny understood that Weasley temper more than I ever could. I hoped she could make her understand that I was not marring Landon to hurt her but because I was in love with him. Was I in love with him? I kept thinking that over and over again to myself. I tried to remember the day I met him or the first date we were on but every time I tried to bring it up I would see Ron in my head. Ron with the goofy grin on his face that made me stop and admire him. Ron and I arguing about something stupid that made no difference in our lives today. Ron was in my head for everything. I pushed myself closer to Landon.

The days that followed were not very exciting. Ginny had talked to Paige and she seemed okay with the idea of Landon and me getting married. Garrett did not really care as long as he didn't have to hear "lovey stuff" as he put it. Paige and I got along great during the week that followed. We went to Diagon Alley to get her school stuff and we even went and got her a new broomstick, which I had promised to send to her once she got to school. First Years were not allowed to have a broomstick.

Ron had been to visit every day. I made sure that Landon was there to let him in and there when Ron dropped the kids back off. I tried my best to stay out of the way because I could not bear to see him. I was getting really good at hiding from him which is why I was startled the day he found me in the garden.

"Hey." He said walking over to me. I was sitting on the ground reading a new novel about the Salem witch hunts. I was mesmerized in the book so I did not hear him come in.

"What do you want?" I asked after the shock wore off.

"I just wanted to talk." He said sitting beside me.

"The kids should be ready to go." I said coldly.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"We have nothing to say to each other."

"'Mione, please don't do this. We have kids together. We have to talk to each other sometime."

"I know but I was hoping for later rather then now."

"I am sorry, you know. If I could do it over again I would have."

"Ron….I just do not think I am ready to talk about it yet."

"Okay. Paige told me that you were getting married. Congratulations."

"Thanks. Landon has waited a long time for me to say yes. Now is the time I do that."

Ron looked away from me. "I always pictured us being married"

"I honestly did too but it seems like that was not meant to be." I said sadly.

"How did we get here? One minute we are fighting in a war and the next thing I know I have two kids and a woman who is not marrying the right guy."

"Who is the right guy? You? If it is you have a funny way of showing it." I got up off the ground and started pacing. "I just do not know how you could do this to me. I loved you. We have children. I just don't understand how a man who supposedly loves me could just leave me for eight years thinking that he is dead."

"Hermione, I told you I was sorry. I did not know what I would be gone that long. Rhianna thought that I would be back about a year after I showed up for the first time but I decided not to. I knew it would be wrong if my family thought I was dead so I slowly started showing myself to them. They were told that no one was supposed to know and some of them did not even know that the rest of the family knew."

"You even told the kids. That is what drives me crazy. They even got to know before me."

"I didn't want to miss them grow up. I made sure I was here on all the big days in their life. I couldn't stay away from them."

"But why didn't you tell me?"

"You were happy. I came back and I saw you. You were with Landon and you seemed to be happier than I had seen you in a very long time. I know we didn't get to spend much time together as a family but I saw how much you loved him. I wanted you to be happy and I knew you could do that with him."

"But I wanted to be with you. I made Landon wait years because a part of me was waiting for you to come back. I never loved Landon like I loved you."

"Loved? Do you know love me anymore?" I heard the hurt in his voice.

"I don't know what I feel anymore. There is a part of me that would want nothing more than to love you for the rest of my life but there is another part of me that can not forgive you for what you did."

"Can I come with you to take Paige to the Hogwarts Express?" he asked out of no where.

"She would love that."

"I want you to be happy Hermione. Nothing else will make me happy. If Landon is what makes you happy then I will respect that."

"Thank you. I will see you on Monday then to see Paige off." I went to leave the garden. When he reached out and grabbed my arm. He swung me around towards him. I was staring into his eyes. If I was not so entranced by those eyes I would have noticed that he was leaning down to kiss me. The second his lips touched mine, my body came alive. I pulled him closer to me; put my hands up in his hair. I wanted this to last forever. I remembered every moment that I had spent with this man, the man I love.

That was when it hit me. I was still in love with Ron. No matter what I did or how much I tried to fight it Ron was the man for me. We were soul mates. Whenever I think that Ron is gone out of my life, he comes back. I was an idiot for being with Landon. I loved Landon but never like I loved Ron.

We pulled apart. "Ron" was all I managed to get out before he said "I am sorry" and left. I wanted to run to him and tell him that I loved him and that I never wanted to be without him again. Landon walked into the Garden.

"Are you alright, honey?" he asked me.

"NO" I screamed at him.

"What is wrong?" he asked me. I could hear the fear in his voice.

"I am in love with the father of my children" I whispered.

"I know you are."

"I am so sorry Landon but I can not marry you. Ron will always have my heart and it would not be far to you."

"You can not do this to me Hermione. I need you. I can not live without you." Landon pleaded with me.

"I have to do what my heart is telling me. I need to be with Ron."

"What if he does not want you?" Landon said through clenched teeth.

"Then I will be by myself. I could never love you the way you deserve to be loved. Please, do not make this harder then it already is." I had tears in my eyes and I knew that I would lose it at any moment. "I still want to remain friends with you and the kids would still like to see you."

Landon stepped forward and grabbed me. His fingers dug into my skin. I tried to pull away but he just held me tighter. "I will make you pay for leaving me. You will wish you never left me at all." He said before turning and leaving. I just stared at the spot where he was last standing. My arms were hurting and I knew that there would be burses on my arms.

Soon it was the day for Paige to be leaving. I was so sad that I was losing my baby girl. It seemed like just yesterday that she was born and now I was looking at her and she was all grown up. Ron was hugging her and laughing about some quidditch thing that they both understood. Garrett was smiling and standing next to them. Ron turned to me and offered his hand to me. I went up and took it.

"Now Paige I want you to study. Hogwarts is not all fun and games." Ron was telling her.

"But have fun sweetheart. I want to hear about all the people you meet." I said to her.

"I will. I want to hear about all the details between you and Dad." Paige smirked.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her innocently. Ron and I had talked about going on a date after she was gone.

"Oh, like I couldn't tell. You two are getting back together." Paige said to us.

"Maybe. We will see what happens." Ron told her. "Now young lady, get on that train and start making friends." Paige hugged each of us again and then boarded the train. I watched as the train pulled away, still holding Ron's hand. When you could not see it anymore I turned and stared at Ron. Garrett was at his side.

"Let's go home 'Mione." He smiled down at me. Our lives were very changed since the time I had first thought about our future to where we ended up but I guess I would never have given up a minute of it.

Looking back on these last three years of marriage I have realized that I have never been happier. I wanted to write the story of what happened to the great Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley after the War between Harry and Voldemort. I will remember those years forever. Garrett and Paige are now both in Hogwarts and the twins are now two. Yes, I said twins. Ron and I had twin girls after we were married, Parisa and Faye. I am expecting my fifth child in about three months. Ron seems to like when I am pregnant, either that or he is competing with Harry for the most kids. Ginny just had her sixth. I stopped being a Healer, not because Ron made me but because I wanted to stay at home with the kids and I wanted to write.

"'Mione where are you?" Ron yelled from the other room.

"I am in the study" I shouted back.

I turned in my chair when I heard him enter the room. "What is up, baby?" I asked him.

"I just wanted to see my beautiful wife." He said before kissing me.

He lifted me up out of the chair and pulled me closer. He lifted his eyebrows at me.

"Come on, big boy." I said laughing as I pulled him upstairs.

We spent the night making love and showering each other with praise at how happy we were. I could not tell him enough how much I love him. When we finally went to sleep I heard the voice.

"One day Hermione you will pay." It seemed to say from around me. I jumped up. Ron grabbed me and pulled me to him.

"Bad dream, babe?" he asked sleepily.

"Yeah" I answered falling back into sleep. I knew that no matter what Ron would protect me. He was after all my past, present and future.


End file.
